Cherry Blossom's Destiny
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Okay, this is the revised version of my story called "The Shadow Cards" People didn't seem to like it all that much. Sakura gets a secret admirer and I'll tell you who it is this time! Yue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y+S rule!
1. The Beggining of a whole new adventure

The Shadow Cards

Cherry Blossom's Destiny

Chapter One

__

"A Young woman, chained to her destiny and a man with a heart of ice shall go in, but two angels of love shall emerge. This shall bring the end to the Shadow cards, and the Clow cards will reign once more. That is the prophecy of it all."

"Sakura! You have some mail!" Sakura's dad called from outside as he carried all the mail in. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting out on the balcony attached to her room. 

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted. She stood up and rushed down to the kitchen. Tomoyo followed behind her with her camera. When they got there a package lay on the table addressed to Sakura. 

"Oh! I've got to get this on tape!" Tomoyo giggled. She turned the camera on. 

Sakura picked up the package and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a rose quartz stone. A silver coil wrapped around the stone. "Wow! This is beautiful." Sakura said as she put it on. 

"Look, there's a card." Tomoyo pointed to the package. Sakura picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Sakura, 

I sent this to you because I care for you very much. I saw it and kept thinking of you. I do love you so much that I wish you would be kind anough to wear it for me."

"That's it!?" Sakura screamed. "No one signed it!" Sakura was turning redder and redder and Tomoyo was taping the whole thing. 

"Oh! Sakura's got a secret admirer!" Tomoyo teased.

"Be quiet!" Sakura said angrely. She stommped off to her room. 

"What was that all about?!" Toya said as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh, nothing!" Tomoyo laughed and rushed out the door.

The next morning Sakura got up and got ready for her first day of 8th grade. "Are you ready squirt?" Toya called from downstaris.

"I'm coming!" Sakura replied. "Bye Kero." She said to the golden bear playing video games. She walked downstairs and got her rollerblades. 

After school Sakura rollerbladed home alone. As she turned a corner Yukito cycled up to her. "Hey Sakura." He smiled.

"Hi Yuki." Sakura said vaugly. A few seconds passed and Sakura relized the opourtunity she had. "Yuki, did you see anything cool in the jewlery store when you passed it did you?" Sakura hinted at the necklace. 

"Um no. I usually don't look at that store." Yukito laughed. "Well see you later." He said as he turned a separate way from Sakura.

Sakura continued to roll along until she sensed something. "That felt like a clow card." Sakura wispered to herself. "But I captured all them." Something was telleing her to go back to the school, so she did. When she got there something that looked like the firey card was throwing fire blasts all over. "What the heck!" Sakura screamed. 

"She pulled out her cell phone and called Kero. "Kero! There's a big problom down here!" After she told Kero what was happening she hung up and pulled out her key. "Oh ancient key of clow! Release the wand the force ignigte! Release!" The wand appered in place of the key. 

"Sakura! What's going on?!" Someone shouted. Sayoran had just arrived. 

"How should I know!?" Sakura said franticly. 

"It's a shadow card!" Cerobearus said as he flew over.

"A what?!" Sayoran and Sakura shouted. 

"A shadow card. They were created by a rival of Clow Reed. They are the negatives of the clow cards. Sakura, you will need to collect them to destroy them all." Cerobearus explained.

"This is not how I wanted to start 8th grade!" Sakura whined. "Well anyways how should I fight it?" Sakura wondered.

"Water will only work on short bursts!" Sayoran said as he used his elemental powers. 

"Sakura rolled to another side of the school as she thought. "I know! I'll use the sand card!" Sakura decided. 

"Sakura! Look out!" Cerobearus shouted. A huge fire blast was hurteling twords her.

Sakura screamed and stood frozen. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't come. She now felt two strong arms lifting her up into the air. 

"Thanks Yue." She sighed. 'Wow I must be getting used to this! I knew who it was without even looking' Sakura thought. They both came down to the ground and Sakura pulled out the sand card.

"Sand Card! Release and dispel! Sand card!" She shouted as she used the wand. The firey was beaten and Sakura used the wand again. "Firey Card! Return to your powers confined! Firey!" 

A card floated down to Sakura it looked like a clow card, but tinited black. 

Sakura looked at the time. "Oh my gosh! I need to get home!" She shouted. She ran off with Kero following. 

AN: Okay, what do you think? Do you like it at all? Please tell me!


	2. Stand By Me

Shadow Cards

Shadow Cards

Chapter Two

"Come on Kero! I told the guys we would meet them at the park!" Sakura sighed as she waited impertinently at the bedroom door. Kero sat playing video games.

"Hold on! I'm about to win!" Kero shouted. Just as he said this the Game Over sign floated on to the screen. "NO! Not again!" He cried. Sakura marched over and turned the game off. 

"Let's go!" She ordered. Kero sadly floated up into the air and they both left.

When they got to the park, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were already there. "What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Someone had to have his video game fix." Sakura said angrily as she glared at Kero.

"Well sooorry!" Kero sighed. 

"So is it true Sakura? The Shadow cards have appeared?" Eriol asked. 

Sakura nodded. "Ya, I caught the Firey yesterday." She replied.

Suddenly dark clouds covered the sky. "That came out of no where." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Sakura, this isn't a normal storm." Syaoran said.

"The storm card?" Sakura wondered. It suddenly started down pouring on them.

"Does that answer your question?!" Eriol shouted over the thunder as he walked over to Tomoyo and offered her his coat. Tomoyo was the only one who came without one.

"Shield card! Release and dispel! Shield!" Sakura yelled as she held up her wand. All five of them were blocked from the rain. 

"We're here!" A female voice called as Ruby moon, Spinel Sun and Yue flew into the shield. 

"Hi!" Sakura smiled. "So what should I do?" Sakura asked Eriol. 

"You have to somehow counteract the lightning's power from the storm and use the power along with the thunder card." Eriol explained. 

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sakura said worriedly. "Wait I know!" Sakura said. She pulled out the sword card and changed her wand into a sword. She walked outside of the shield. 

"Sakura are you nuts!?" Syaoran cried. 

"This is the only way!" Sakura replied as she held up the sword. Everyone stared at her in shock. 

"She'll die….." Syaoran mumbled.

"Wait! What if all of you who have magic powers go help her! That way all of you will lose a little energy instead of her losing all of hers." Tomoyo suggested.

"That might work!" Eriol agreed. 

Syaoran didn't waste any time. He rushed right next to Sakura and held the sword with her. "Guys Let's help!" He shouted. 

"Syaoran?" Sakura gasped.

"Don't forget me!" Ruby said as she walked up to her other side. Eriol joined them and held onto the sword. Next Yue joined them all then Cerobearous and Spinel Sun joined them too. 

Suddenly lightning hit the sword and everyone lost a little energy. Sakura then held up the thunder card. "Thunder card! Release and dispel! Thunder!" The thunder card beat the storm card so Sakura was able to capture it. "Storm card! Return to your powers confined! Storm card!" 

The storm card appeared and the storm vanished. "That was so cool!" Tomoyo shrieked. 

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it with out all of you." Sakura smiled as she looked at all her friends. 

One by one they all left in their separate directions until only Sakura and Kero were left. "Come on let's go home. I think there's one more pudding cup left." Sakura said as they walked home. 


	3. The mirror with two faces

The Shadow Cards  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Sakura sat in bed reading a book late at night when she sensed the next card. "Sakura? Did you feel that?" Kero wondered.  
  
"Ya." She nodded as she put her book down. Sakura picked up the book of Clow and her key.  
  
Kero and Sakura were ready to go when she decided to call Syaoran. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, but Sakura heard a female voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" The person on the other end asked groggily.  
  
"Melien!?" Sakura asked shocked.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" Melien wondered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I came down to visit for the month." Melien explained.  
  
"That's awesome!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well what's going on?" Melien asked. Sakura then explained everything that was going on with the shadow cards and Melien agreed to tell Syaoran and meet her at the park.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura!" Melien and Syaoran shouted as they ran over to Sakura and Kero at the park. They both wore their normal fighting robes and had determination in their eyes.  
  
"So what card do you think it is?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sakura replied. Suddenly a blinding light flashed so none of them could see.  
  
"What's going on!?" Melien shrieked. As suddenly as the light came it disappeared, taking Syaoran along with it.  
  
"Hey! Where did the kid go!?" Kero asked.  
  
After he said this Syaoran came back, but standing right next to him was another Syaoran.  
  
"What happened!?" Sakura yelped.  
  
"Sakura! You have to get rid of the fake!" One of the Syaorans told her. "Destroy him! I'm the real one!"  
  
"No! Don't listen to him! I'm the real one!" The other shouted.  
  
"You have to chose!" They both shouted.  
  
Tears started to swell up in both of the girls' eyes. "I can't chose one! What if I pick the wrong one!?" Sakura cried.  
  
"I know what card it is!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Which one!?" Melien asked.  
  
"It's the mirror card!" Kero replied.  
  
Suddenly Sakura knew what to do. She released her staff and pulled out a Clow card. "Voice Card! Release and Dispel!" She yelled as she flung the card into the air. A high pitched voice rang through the air and one of the Syaorans shattered to pieces, leaving a form of a young woman behind. "Mirror Card! Return to your Powers confined! Mirror Card!"  
  
"Wow! You did it!" Melien cheered.  
  
"Thanks Sakura." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura smiled back and looked down at the Mirror Card.  
  
***  
  
That Saturday night, Sakura lay asleep in bed when the sound of metal clattering on the floor woke her up. She looked over to her balcony, where the noise had come from. Sitting in the moonlight was a silver box. Sakura walked over to it and was soon joined by Kero.  
  
The box had little saffire stones around it. Tied onto the leg was a key to open the box. Next to the lock was a moon, star and sun. On the top of the box the word, "Shadow" was engraved.  
  
Sakura opened the box to find a note and two scrolls. Sakura read the note.  
  
"Dear Sakura,  
  
I have seen you wearing the necklace and I am very pleased. This box and the two scrolls should help you in your fight against the Shadow cards."  
  
"And the secret admirer strikes again!" Kero laughed. Sakura flung him against the wall.  
  
She now read the scrolls to herself.  
  
1 Oh key that gathers powers from the sun, the moon and stars  
  
Release the wand that I may use  
  
Against the cards that he will chose!  
  
That was the first scroll.  
  
This is the second…..  
  
The shadow of night is upon us now,  
  
So I call upon the cards of Clow  
  
__________ card!  
  
Release your powers now!  
  
"What are those?" Kero asked as he floated back over. He sat down on the top of the box. Suddenly, little bolts of lightning started zapping him and draining his energy. "What's the deal!" He cried.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura cried. She pulled him off of the case. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Ya, but my energy has been drained, big time!" Kero sighed.  
  
Sakura froze. "Oh great having a guardian with his energy drained is not the best thing when you feel a shadow card on the warpath!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll still go with you." Kero told her.  
  
Sakura stood up. "Let's go!" She said.  
  
***  
  
The card led them to the school, where they met Tomoyo. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. I saw this big dome thing land over here so I figured you would be coming." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Well lets look for the card." Sakura said and gripped her staff. She walked for a few feet. "Sakura stop!" Kero shouted. It was too late. Sakura took another step and was thrown into a magical dome.  
  
Sakura searched her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. Suddenly different people began to surround the bed.  
  
There was Syaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, Fujitaka, Melien, Eriol, Yue, Ruby, Spinal Sun, Kaho and all her other friends.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, you are no longer fit to be the master of the Clow cards!" Kero accused.  
  
"You're too weak to handle them." Yue agreed.  
  
Sakura's heart shattered. "How could this be!?" She cried.  
  
"Just admit it Sakura. You were never that good." Melien and Syaoran said in unison.  
  
Soon all the ones she loved and cared for were telling her how much they hated her.  
  
Sakura put her hands to her ears and shook her head. "NO! This can't be real! It's the illusion card!" She shouted. She looked up, expecting everything to be gone and to be in the park, but she was still in her bedroom. "What!? Why didn't it work!?" 


	4. The Key to the Future

Cherry Blossom's Destiny  
  
Selene Serenity  
  
  
  
AN: I'm back with the next chapter of Cherry Blossom's Destiny. Things are going to get a bit interesting so please R+R!  
  
In the last chapter we left with Sakura trapped in an illusion dome with no way of getting out. What will she need to do to escape!? Now back to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Sakura ducked under the covers of the bed to try and muffle the sound of the people's taunts. It hurt her even though she knew it was not the friends and family she knew.  
  
Sakura shook her head to clear her mind and think calmly. 'Well I know neither Kero or Tomoyo can come in her because there is a magical barrier that would most likely hurt them both very badly, or worst. Tomoyo, because she had no magical powers to back her up, and Kero, because he had been drained of energy from that box in her room.  
  
A thought suddenly hit Sakura. She jumped out of the bed and pushed past the others. She released her wand, with all of the people staring at her. She held up one card with her index and middle finger. She tossed it up into the air and it floated there as Sakura pulled her staff into the air and tapped on the card. "Through card! Release!" She cried. The card remained in the air and nothing happened.  
  
"Release!" She cried again and again, but it wouldn't work. Tear blurred her vision.  
  
"See I told you she was too weak!" Syaoran laughed evilly.  
  
"Why won't it work!? Am I going to be stuck here forever!?" She wondered aloud. "No, I can get help." She reminded herself. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Now who do I call."  
  
For some reason, the first person that lept to her mind, was Yue. She dialed Yukito's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
***  
  
Yukito was fast asleep in bed when the phone rang. For the first few rings he kept asleep, but soon he was shaken awake by the rings.  
  
He reached his arm out to pick up the phone on his bedside table. "Hello?" He said groggily.  
  
"Yuki! I need help!" A scared voice cried.  
  
"Who is this?" He said, seeming much more awake now.  
  
"It's, it's Sakura." The voice sputtered.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you? Are you all right?" Yukito asked worriedly.  
  
"I need help! YUE! I need your help!" She cried hysterically.  
  
***  
  
Yue was listening from the second he heard Sakura's voice on the phone. Now he knew it was time to get to her and help. He made Yukito sleep and came out. He picked up the phone that Yuki had dropped when he changed.  
  
"Mistress? Are you still there?" Yue asked.  
  
"Yue? Yes! I'm still here! Please help!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm……." There was silence.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Are you there?" Yue demanded, but there was no reply.  
  
Yue hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He crept silently to the window and opened and proceeded to fly out. He searched for Sakura's magic and flew to where it felt the strongest.  
  
***  
  
"I'm……." Sakura started, when suddenly the illusion Eriol shot an attack at the telephone and knocked it to the ground and shattered it to pieces. "NO!" Sakura shouted. Her tears now stained her face. "What do I do now?" She choked and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
***  
  
Yue spotted Cerobearous and Tomoyo on the ground and flew down to them. When he came closer he saw that their expressions were of shock and horror. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura walked into that dome, and we think she's trapped." Tomoyo cleared her throat.  
  
"Why haven't either of you gone in after her!?" He demanded.  
  
"We can't! It may kill us because of its magical elements. I was drained of most of my energy earlier today so neither of us can go in." Kero explained.  
  
"Then I'm going in." Yue decided. He hovered over to the dome and went in.  
  
When he looked around the dome, he saw his mistress' bedroom. He couldn't see Sakura anywhere, although he did see a complete copy of himself and of all of Sakura's friends and family. They were making fun of Sakura and telling her awful things that were not true at all.  
  
Then he saw it. He saw the blanket next to the bed quiver. Yue walked over to the blanket and lifted it up. Under it lay his mistress, Sakura, curled up in a ball and sobbing hysterically. Yue got down on his knees. "Sakura, are you alright?" He asked and tried to put his hand on her cheek. Sakura pushed his hand away.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "It's me, Yue." He tried to tell her.  
  
"No! You're not the real Yue! Your just an illusion!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Mistress, Sakura. How can I get you to believe me?" Yue asked.  
  
Sakura started kicking and punching at him to get him away, but Yue wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Sakura! I am not an illusion! I would never say those horrible lies about you and neither would any of your other friends." He assured her. "You are the true card mistress and no one you know denies that."  
  
Sakura began to calm. "Really?" She choked.  
  
"Yes really." Yue nodded. He let go of her and she sat across from him on the ground. "Shall we go now? Why did you not try to get out on your own?"  
  
"I did but the through card wouldn't work. I tried my hardest, honestly!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Mistress, may I see that new necklace of yours?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura nodded. "Alright, but don't go back to the 'mistress' thing again." She grumbled and took the necklace off and handed it to Yue.  
  
Yue examined it. "I thought so." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"When you showed this to me before I thought it had a magical aura. Now I realize it's not just a necklace, but another key." Yue explained.  
  
"Really? Well then I might be able to use those incantations I got."  
  
"What incantations?" Yue asked.  
  
"I received some incantations from someone." She explained.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to try them." Sakura held out the new key. "I call upon the powers of sun, the moon, and stars! Release the staff that I may use, against the cards that he will choose! Release!" She cried. The key extended into a staff that was slightly longer than her last one. There was a gold star on the top with a hole in the middle of the star. In the hole was the rose quartz stone. On the top corners of the star were a sun charm and a moon charm. Sakura pulled out the through card and threw it up in the air. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Through card! Release you power now!"  
  
The illusion people faded away and only Sakura and Yue were left in the empty dome. The dome itself disappeared and they were standing in front of Kero and Tomoyo. "You did it!" Tomoyo cheered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kero asked and flew over to her.  
  
"I guess so." Sakura said a little shaky.  
  
Yue placed his hands on her shoulders from behind her. "Our Mistress has been through a lot tonight." He explained. "We better get her home now." Yue suggested.  
  
Kero and Tomoyo nodded. "Kero, would you mind carrying me to my house?" Tomoyo asked with a wink.  
  
"Why? Can't you just walk?" Kero asked. Tomoyo glanced over at Yue and Sakura. "Oh……OH!" Kero coughed and motioned for Tomoyo to get on his back. "I'm going to take Tomoyo home you two. Yue would you mind taking Sakura home?" He asked.  
  
Yue blinked at his brother and starred at him blankly. 'Those two are up to something. I know it.' He sighed in his mind. "Of course." He nodded.  
  
"Thanks Yue!" Tomoyo giggled and sat on Kero's back and they flew off into the night sky.  
  
"Let's go Sakura." Yue whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank-you Yue. If you had not come I would have been stuck in there forever." Sakura yawned. "I'd fly home myself, but I'm just….so….so...tired." She said falling in and out of sleep. She then fell against Yue's chest.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take you home." Yue assured her.  
  
"Thanks Yue." She mumbled and finally fell asleep.  
  
Yue spread out his wings and held Sakura in his arms so she was in somewhat of a sitting position. He took off into the sky.  
  
***  
  
The next day Sakura walked out of her house with Kero on her shoulder. She held her old key and her new one in her right hand. "So what are we doing again?" Kero asked.  
  
"We're going to see Eriol to see if he can explain the new key I got." Sakura explained for about the thirtieth time.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kero sighed. At this point it was so early in the morning that no one was really awake besides for them so Kero could be out in the open. They walked over to Tomoyo's house where she was waiting for them at the front steps.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but sleepy head over here didn't want to wake up." Kero said pointing at Sakura.  
  
"Hey! You know I'm not a morning person!" Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Ya whatever." Kero sighed. Tomoyo just laughed at all this.  
  
"Well let's get going to Eriol's house." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded and the two girls started walking down the street.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kero cried and flew to catch up with them. Just as he reached them they all heard the ringing of a bell. They turned around and saw Yukito riding up to them on his bike.  
  
"Hi Yuki!" Tomoyo and Sakura chorused.  
  
"Hello Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero." He nodded at them all. "What are you three up to?" He asked.  
  
"We were just going over to Eriol's place to see if he can explain my new key to me." Sakura explained.  
  
Yue mentally squirmed inside Yuki's mind. "Um, I don't think Yue likes that too much." Yukito told them.  
  
"Why Yue?" Sakura blinked.  
  
"Why did you say that!?" Yue demanded inside Yuki's mind.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Yuki apologized to Yue.  
  
"Oh….just let me talk to her." Yue sighed.  
  
"Yue wants to talk to you so I'll be leaving now!" Yuki laughed just before falling asleep. Soon Yue stood before them.  
  
"So what's the big deal Yue?" Kero asked.  
  
"Nothing, I, uh just thought it would be a good idea if I go as well." Yue told him.  
  
"Oh, well then lets go." Sakura smiled and took Yuki's bike be the handle bars and walked it along with them. "Oh and Yue,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lose the wings."  
  
***  
  
Once they reached Eriol's house they were immediately greeted by Nakuru. "Hey guys!" She cried cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sakura got a new key and she want Eriol to look at it." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Oh sure I'll go tell him. You can all wait in the main hall." Nakuru told them. She dashed out of sight to find Eriol.  
  
"That girl has way too much energy." Kero sweat dropped.  
  
A few minutes later Nakuru came back walking next to Eriol. "Hello everyone." Eriol smiled at them.  
  
"Hi Eriol." Sakura and Tomoyo smiled in return.  
  
"Sakura, may I see your new key?" Eriol asked and held out his hand. Sakura nodded and placed the key in his hand. "Thank-you." Eriol proceeded to the living room and sat on his chair. The others followed him. Nakuru, Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch across from him while Kero sat in Sakura's lap and Yue stood next to the couch.  
  
Eriol inspected the key closely. At some points he would close his eyes and sense it's power and energy. Finally Eriol handed the key back to Sakura. "Well?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"This key draws most of it's power from Sakura's star as her last one did, but it also takes power from Cerobearous and Yue or the sun and moon in other words." Eriol explained.  
  
"But I thought Kero and Yue's power supply came from my star." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Well yes," Eriol agreed. "but they also get power from the moon and sun so this key will receive power from all three sources." He explained.  
  
"Oh I get it now." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Sakura, where did you get this and those incantations you have for it?" Eriol asked with curiosity.  
  
"Um….." Sakura mumbled and blushed.  
  
"She got it from a secret admirer!" Tomoyo blurted out. Sakura's face only got redder.  
  
"Oh, I see." Eriol said with a smirk.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kero asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." He muttered.  
  
"If that's all I'm going to leave now." Yue told them and he changed back to Yuki.  
  
"Uh hey guys." He smiled and waved with his usual 'I-just-came-back- from-being-Yue' look.  
  
"Hi Yuki." Sakura replied. "I'll show you where we put your bike. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Yuki said and followed her outside. Kero also went out with them.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back to my room and take a nice little nap." Nakuru yawned and walked to her room.  
  
"It's Yue isn't it?" Tomoyo said simply.  
  
"Of course it is." Eriol grinned and winked at her. "Who else would it be?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "I knew you knew when you smirked." Tomoyo giggled. "You're lucky Yue didn't realize you know."  
  
"That's for sure." Eriol laughed.  
  
"Well, I better get going." Tomoyo said pointing at the door.  
  
"I've got a better idea." Eriol grinned. "Why don't the two of us go get some lunch." He suggested.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Tomoyo agreed cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well I decided to put a little Eriol and Tomoyo into the story! ^_^ Anyways….So what did you think? The next chapter should be out pretty soon so keep an eye out for it! 


	5. Swashbuckling, hysterics and a strengthe...

Cherry Blossoms Destiny  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Selene Serenity  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It is property of Clamp. This fanfic on the other hand is mine so I would like it if you asked me before putting this fanfic on your site.  
  
Author's notes: Yes another chapter! I'm on a roll here! I'm really getting into writing this story so I hope you're liking it! ^_^ Well basically all we're going to see here is more shadow cards being captured. So let's get started.  
  
  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
It was late afternoon and Sakura was starting to make dinner. She was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She hurried over to the door. Syaoran was there, wearing his usual fighting clothes. (You know, the green one.) "Syaoran, why are you dressed like that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran had no reply he just stood there starring blankly at her. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked a little more worried now. Syaoran slowly brought his hand down to the hilt of his sword and pulled it out in front of him. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura shrieked. Syaoran swung the sword at her. Sakura dodged out of the way and outside.  
  
She pulled out her key and held it up. "Key of the sun, moon and star, release the wand that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" She cried and held out her staff. Syaoran came bolting at her and swung again. Sakura was sure that the shadow sword card had gotten him. This time Syaoran cut Sakura on the arm. Sakura shouted in pain then used the jump card to move out of the way.  
  
Tomoyo, who was just coming over to Sakura's place for supper froze when she saw Syaoran attacking Sakura. "Sakura what's wrong with him?" She asked then noticed the blood dripping down Sakura's arm. "Did Syaoran do that?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied with gritted teeth. "He's possessed by the shadow sword card." She explained. "Go get Kero!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and dashed into the house.  
  
Sakura finally decided what she had to do. She pulled out the sword card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call about cards of Clow! Sword Card! Release your power now!" She shouted and her staff became a sword. Syaoran swung again but Sakura blocked the attack with her sword. They began to fence back and forth.  
  
Suddenly Kero and Tomoyo dashed out the door. Sakura turned and gave then an exhausted smiled. "Sakura look out!" Kero shouted. Sakura looked back just in time to block another swing.  
  
Finally Sakura got her chance. She had locked Syaoran's sword with enough time to knock the sword out of Syaoran's hand. Syaoran fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
"Shadow Sword! Return to you power's confined!" She cried and the sword became less dark and a card appeared before Sakura. She grabbed it then she too passed out.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero and Tomoyo shouted and ran (Or flew) over to her. At just that moment Touya arrived. He jumped off his bike and ran over to Sakura.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura had to fight Syaoran who was possessed by the Shadow Sword card and she just passed out." Kero explained.  
  
"Uh guys, you might want to look at this." Tomoyo stuttered. She pointed at Sakura cut. Her blood was going from red to black.  
  
"It must be because it was a Shadow card, which are pure evil." Kero told them.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Touya asked.  
  
"She'll die if we don't find a way to revive her." Kero explained in a worried tone.  
  
"What!?" Tomoyo and Touya gasped. "How do you plan on doing that?" Touya asked.  
  
"Well Eriol told us that the power of her knew key come from her own star and the sun and moon as well." Kero pointed out. "So I believe Sakura, mine and Yue's power combined will revive her."  
  
"Good thinking." Tomoyo complimented. "Why don't the two of us go get Yue? Touya can stay her with Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
Touya and Kero nodded and Kero transformed into his true form. Tomoyo got on his back and they flew off to Yuki's house.  
  
When they got there Kero hid in some bushes while Tomoyo went to the door. Yukito's grandmother greeted her. "Hello." Tomoyo bowed. "My name is Tomoyo and I'm a friend of Yukito's. My I talk to him. Yuki's grandmother agreed and went to get him. A few minutes later Yuki came out.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura's in trouble and we need Yue to help." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"All right." Yuki nodded. He fell back asleep and Yue appeared.  
  
"What happened?" Yue asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way." Tomoyo told him as Kero came back out. Tomoyo got on his back and explained everything to Yue on the way there.  
  
When they reached Sakura she was in bad condition. Her whole arm was turning gray and the blood was blacker then ever. Not to mention she was shaking rapidly.  
  
"What do we do?" Yue wondered.  
  
"Just put your hand on Sakura's." Kero told him.  
  
Yue nodded and did so. Kero then placed his paw on top of his hand. A white light glowed around the three of them and they floated a few inches off the floor.  
  
"WOW." Tomoyo said in awe.  
  
Slowly Sakura awoke to see Yue and Kero. "Hey, what happened?" She asked.  
  
They landed back on the ground and the light faded. "Sakura!" Tomoyo cried and ran over to them. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Ya I'm fine." Sakura explained. She looked down at her arm. "What happened to the cut?" She asked.  
  
"With the three of us using our powers we were able to save you." Kero explained.  
  
"Thanks guys!" She smiled at her two guardians. "I'm sorry I messed up. I'll do better next time." Both Yue and Kero frowned at Sakura's comment.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was finishing up her cheerleading practice when Tomoyo came over to her at the school field. "Hey Sakura!" She waved.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said glancing over at her. As she did her baton fell on to the top of her head. "Ow!" She cried in pain and rubbed her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked once she reached Sakura.  
  
"Ya. No problom." Sakura giggled.  
  
Out of nowhere a huge burst of wind blew past them. Sakura closed her eyes as it did so by reflex. When the wind was gone Sakura opened her eyes and Tomoyo was gone as well. "Tomoyo?" She asked.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura looked up into the sky. A giant black bird was carrying away by it's huge claws.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura called. She was about to pull out her wand but then she remembered all the people who were around. Sakura looked around the field and was relieved that no one seemed to notice the bird. (How I don't know *shrugs*)  
  
"Sakura! What's going on!?" Syaoran shouted as he, Eriol and Meling came running over.  
  
"We heard some shouting over here and we thought it was you and Tomoyo." Meling said.  
  
"It was us. This bird came and picked up Meling!" Sakura told them frantically and pointed to the sky where there bird was only a small dot now.  
  
"Don't worry." Eriol calmed her. "You can go after her with the fly."  
  
Sakura nodded. "But what about all these people?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We can block you from their sight by standing in front of you while you call on the Sleep card." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sakura said as she held on to her key. The three of them stood next to each other facing everyone while Sakura stood behind them. She held out her key and chanted, "Oh key that gathers power from the Sun, the Moon and Star! Release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" Her key extended into her staff and she spun it around then pulled out the sleep card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Sleep Card! Release you powers now!" she shouted. The sleep pixie flew above them and over the entire school and showered them with glitter that made them fall asleep.  
  
Sakura then used the fly card and hovered up above her friends. "I'll be back soon!" She smiled.  
  
"Bring back yourself in one piece okay?" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"And Tomoyo too!" Eriol added. Sakura nodded and flew higher and higher.  
  
Once she reached the 'cloud level' Sakura stopped and looked around for the shadow fly. "Tomoyo!" She called out. She heard a faint reply far off. She turned around and saw the black bird some distance away. She flew as fast as she could over to it.  
  
The bird had an evil glint in its eye as it gave off its high-pitched squawk. "Sakura! Help me!" Tomoyo teared.  
  
"Don't worry." Sakura replied. She tried to reach Tomoyo but the bird dodged away. Sakura gritted her teeth. She tried several more times at reaching Tomoyo because she didn't want to hurt her when she attacked the bird. 'What do I do?" Sakura thought. Tomoyo's necklace slipped out from inside her shirt and Sakura face reflected off of it. "That's it!" Sakura cried. She held out a single card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Mirror card release your power now!" She shouted. The mirror card appeared before her and smiled.  
  
"Yes mistress?" She asked.  
  
"I need you to change into me and distract that bird." Sakura explained.  
  
The Mirror card nodded and began to glow. When the glow died away there was a complete copy of Sakura before her. The mirror flew in front of the bird and flew all around.  
  
Sakura then used the dash and flew quickly to the side of the bird unnoticed. She jumped on to its back. "Windy!" She cried. Windy appeared and wrapped around the fly card. The bird fell towards the ground. "Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted and moved to the head of the bird and tried to reach down and grab hold of Tomoyo's hand. She was just out of reach. Tears began to form in her eyes. Tomoyo would be crushed on impact.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Out of nowhere another set of hands appeared on Sakura and Tomoyo's hands and held them together. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up and saw the Mirror duplicate of Sakura helping them. She helped Sakura pull Tomoyo on to the birds back. Both of them held on tightly to the bird's neck while the Mirror flew next to him.  
  
The bird crashed on to the ground a few feet away from Syaoran, Meling and Eriol. Sakura jumped off the bird "Shadow fly! Return to your powers confined! Fly!" She shouted. The bird disappeared and Tomoyo was left kneeling on the ground. "Windy! Mirror! Return!" The two cards returned to Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura starred at them then shoved them in her pocket. Tomoyo was crying hysterically. Sakura and Eriol dashed over to her side. "Tomoyo it's okay now." Eriol assured her.  
  
"Yes. We're both okay." Sakura agreed.  
  
"I...I…I know that it was just that I was so scared!" Tomoyo choked.  
  
"We all were." Meling told her.  
  
"What would we have done if something bad had happened." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Come on Eriol and I will walk you home." Sakura said helping her up.  
  
"You'll be fine." Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
When Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura reached Tomoyo's house Tomoyo had calmed a bit. They all walked up to her door. Tomoyo let out a small cry. "Tomoyo I promise everything is okay now!" Sakura smiled at her friend.  
  
Tomoyo nodded sadly. From behind Tomoyo Eriol motioned for Sakura to leave them alone for a minute. "I have to go." Sakura said to Tomoyo. "I'll call you later." She walked off and waited for Eriol at the sidewalk out of hearing space.  
  
"Tomoyo you need to snap out of it!" Eriol shook her.  
  
Tomoyo starred at him with fear in her eyes. More tears came flowing out of her eyes. "E…Eriol!" She cried and threw her hands around his neck. "It was so awful!" She said into his shoulder.  
  
"Sh…I know I know." Eriol comforted her. "But you've seen this stuff al the time."  
  
"Well yes but I don't think I've ever been the victim like that!" Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Don't worry. It's all over." Eriol said as he buried he face in her hair. He then lifted her head so they were looking straight at each other. He moved closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now go inside and take a nap." He told her.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. She opened the door then looked back at Eriol. "Say good-bye to Sakura for me." She said. Eriol nodded and reached out and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Bye." Tomoyo said and quickly kissed him on the cheek then left inside.  
  
Eriol whistled as the walked over to Sakura on the sidewalk. "Now don't you seem overly happy!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yes I am." Eriol said simply. "Now what about you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. But I almost lost her. If the mirror card had not helped Tomoyo would have been dead right now." Sakura told him.  
  
"What? The Mirror card helped you voluntarily?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Yup." Sakura nodded.  
  
"You have certainly grown a strong bond between yourself and the cards then." Eriol complemented. "You certainly are the right person to be the Clow Card Master."  
  
"Thanks Eriol." Sakura smiled.  
  
At this point they had reached Sakura's house so Sakura and Eriol said good-bye and Sakura went inside while Eriol walked home.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was walking to the park to meet with the others with Kero, Touya and Yuki. Eriol said he to talk to them about the shadow cards. In one hand Sakura held the Book of Clow. In the other she held The Box that held the Shadow cards.  
  
When they got to the park they found everyone at the king penguin slide. The wind was very strong. Sakura felt like she was going to fall over from the wind.  
  
"So what's up Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't Yue be here?" Nakuru pointed out.  
  
"Oh ya." Kero agreed.  
  
Yuki nodded and fell asleep. Yue's wings surrounded him and Yue appeared in Yuki's place. "You may start now Eriol." Yue told him.  
  
Eriol nodded and cleared his throat. "Now some of you don't have an understanding on what is going on here. Clow Reed had one main rival named Shatano. He was a very evil man and he stole Clow's tactics on making magical cards. He created the Shadow cards. When Clow found out what Shatano was doing he sealed Shatano away along with the Shadow cards into the case that Sakura now posses.  
  
Somehow he must have freed himself and the cards. Sakura must find them all before he does so they'll be destroyed and he won't be able to use them for his evil ways." He told them.  
  
"Oh and I thought this would be easy." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, face it," Touya smirked and placed his hand on her shoulder. "nothing in your life is easy."  
  
"Ya." Sakura sighed.  
  
"But you have a lot of friends to help you along the way." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Suddenly a strong wind blew them all off the ground and on to the ground a few feet backwards. "What was that!?" Spinal Sun exclaimed.  
  
Sakura instinctively looked up into the sky and spotted the Shadow Windy. "Look!" She pointed it out to the others. "I'm going after it!" She shouted. She pulled out her staff and the Fly card. She flapped her wings and fought against the hard wind. No matter how hard she tried the wind blew her back. It gave a final blow to knock Sakura back to the ground. She hit a tree and groaned in pain.  
  
"Sakura!" The others all cried.  
  
Sakura sat at the bottom of the tree and tears streamed down her cheeks. Yue and Kero (who was now in his true form.) went over to her.  
  
"Sakura, first of all are you okay?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded. "The secondly, what is wrong with you!?" He scolded.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Sakura we are really worried about you." Kero told her.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura when I first met you, you always knew when to ask for help." Yue pointed out. "At first I didn't think that was a good trait but then I realized that was part of what made you, well you. Lately you just go ahead and do things without asking anyone for help. When you don't you seem like a completely different person. I'm sure all of us miss that in you." He explained.  
  
Sakura was now completely hysterical. "I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to seem like a wimp anymore. I wanted to prove I was someone."  
  
"But you already are someone." Yue and Kero both said.  
  
"Thank-you guys!" Sakura smiled and wiped away her tears. She wrapped her arms around Kero's neck then stood up and hugged Yue as well. Yue was taken aback. He had not expected Sakura to hug him as well. "You guys are the greatest! Now lets go!" She said facing the windy again. "My wings are to weak so I need you to help me get up there."  
  
"Of course." Kero nodded.  
  
"We'll always be there to help you." Yue agreed.  
  
Sakura put her left arm around Cerobearous's neck and used her right hand to hold on to Yue's hand. The three of them flew up to the windy card. It suddenly disappeared. "Where did it go!?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sakura get on Cerobearous's back and we'll think of something." Yue told her. Sakura nodded and Yue helped her on to Kero's back. As soon as she got on a blast of wind knocked her off his back. She began to fall to the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Both her guardians cried. Yue dove down at a fast pace and caught Sakura just before she hit the ground. He made a sharp turn and flew back up to Kero.  
  
"Thanks Yue." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Yue, you're going to have to hold Sakura while she uses her card." Kero explained.  
  
"Right." Yue nodded.  
  
"But what card do I use?" Sakura wondered aloud.  
  
"Well you have to make the card visible so think of what would make that happen." Yue hinted.  
  
"That's it! When air becomes fog it's visible!" Sakura snapped her fingers and pulled out the mist card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Mist card! Release you power now!" The mist card emerged and sprayed water everywhere. The mist and wind combined so it was fog. "Shadow wind! Return to your powers confined! Wind!" She cried.  
  
The card fluttered to Sakura's hand and she grabbed. "Okay Yue I can fly on my own now." Sakura said. Yue nodded and let go of Sakura.  
  
"I know you always could fly on your own." He said under his breath.  
  
"What Yue?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing." Yue shook his head.  
  
"Come on! Lets go back to the others!" Kero said and flew back down.  
  
Author's notes: Wow that was a long chapter. Yes this is a Sakura+Yue story it just also has other couples along the way. Wasn't that so cute between Tomoyo and Eriol? Well In the next chapter is going to be a very vital chapter so pay attention for it. ^_^ See you next chapter! 


	6. Memories of the past

Cherry Blossom Destiny  
  
Chapter five  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it is property of Clamp. This story IS mine so please don't copy or put this on your site without asking.  
  
Author's notes: Yes, another chapter of CBD. This is a very important chapter in mine opinion and I hope you like it! There's nothing else I can really say without spoiling anything so please read and review.  
  
  
  
~Chapter five~  
  
  
  
"Ah…so you are the little girl destined to be the card mistress." A male voice sneered.  
  
"What!?" Sakura gasped and turned around as she heard the voice behind her. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Me? You want to know who I am?" The voice cackled. "You will know soon enough."  
  
"Tell me who you are!" Sakura demanded. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm where you least expect, little cherry blossom, Sakura."  
  
"How do you know who I am!?" Sakura was shocked.  
  
The voice laughed with so much evil that it made Sakura shiver. The voice slowly faded away until it was only a whisper, then it disappeared all together.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" She shouted.  
  
***  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" Sakura shouted as she sat right up in her bed. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and tears came from her eyes. "A dream?" She sighed as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" Kero asked as he fluttered over to her and sat on her shoulder.  
  
"Ya…I just had a dream." She faked a smile.  
  
"Sakura, you know what happens when you have certain dreams." Kero pointed out.  
  
"I know." Sakura nodded and got out of bed. "I just need to take a walk." Sakura said and walked over to her closet and pulled out a simple, pink spring dress.  
  
"At midnight!?" Kero freaked out.  
  
"Yes, I need the air. I'll be back soon." Sakura told him as she walked to the door. "You go back to sleep." Sakura went to the bathroom and changed. She then walked to the front door and made sure she was wearing her key and had the book of Clow in her pocket. 'Just in case.' She told herself.  
  
As she walked around town she reflected on her dream. 'That was too real to be a "just a dream" dream. It had to be a vision. Who was that guy? What does he want from me?'  
  
Suddenly the voice invaded her mind. "Sakura…I'm coming for you and the cards…" He cackled.  
  
"Get out!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. She put her hands to her head and shook her head rapidly. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"No…I'm tracking you down and I'll find you and kill you!" He told her.  
  
"NO!" Sakura took out her key. "Oh key that gathers power from the sun, the moon, and stars! Release the staff that I may use, against the cards that he will chose!" She then pulled out the fly card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow!" Two feathery wings appeared on her back. She flew as hard as she could to get away from the voices but it followed her.  
  
***  
  
Sakura had no clue how long she had been flying when the voice finally stopped. "I better see where I am." Sakura decided and descended to the ground.  
  
Screeching  
  
Brakes  
  
Bang  
  
Crash  
  
Blackness  
  
***  
  
"Mom! You hit her!" A boy cried from the car.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Where did she come from? I didn't even see her!" His mother replied.  
  
They both got out of the car and dashed over to her. The mother checked the girls pulse. "She's still alive! Go call 911 on my cell phone. The boy nodded and went back to the car and dialed 911.  
  
Soon the ambulance arrived and took the girl to the hospital and the boy and his mother in their car behind them. In the girl's right hand she clutched on to a necklace. In her left hand she held tightly to a book.  
  
During the examination of the girl the doctor tried to take away the necklace and book, but the girl refused. She kicked and moaned. She would not part with them.  
  
***  
  
The girl slowly awoke. She blinked a few times to focus her vision. She was lying in a hospital. "Oh! You're finally awake!" A young, male voice said. The girl turned her head to she who belonged to the voice.  
  
A young man, that was a little older than her sat in a chair next to the bed she was in. He had dark brown, flat mop of hair. His eyes were green and tired looking. He wore a blue shirt and black pants. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Kyle Hayward." The boy told her. "My mom and I accidentally hit you with our car. "We honestly didn't mean to!" He cried flustered.  
  
"Don't worry." The girl smiled and placed her hand on his.  
  
"So, who are you?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Me? I'm….I…I" The girl's face went blank. "I don't know?" She replied in shock.  
  
"That's what the doctor said might happen. They said you might have amnesia." Kyle sighed.  
  
"WHAT!?" She gasped.  
  
The door to the room opened and a woman walked in. She had short blond hair and green eyes. She wore a white knee skirt the clung to her legs and a peach blouse. "Hello…" She said nervously. "I…I was the one who hit you. I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you."  
  
"It's alright." The girl said sadly.  
  
"Mom, she has amnesia." Kyle explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. Let us make it up to you by taking you home to stay with us until we can find someone who knows you." Mrs. Hayward offered.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura replied.  
  
The girl looked down at the items in her hand. "What are these?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"You wouldn't let go of them. They seemed very precious to you." Kyle explained.  
  
"Oh…" She sighed and looked down at the book. On the cover of the book the word Clow was on it. "Clow…" She said and opened the book. Inside was a set of cards. At the bottom of all the cards, the name, Sakura was on it. "My name will be Sakura Clow." The girls announced.  
  
"Sakura Clow?" Kyle blinked. "Oh well."  
  
"You rest here more before we take you to our house."  
  
***  
  
"Sakura!" Touya cried. "Sakura!" Everyone was searching for Sakura, who had been missing for hours. All four guardians were searching from the sky while everyone else searched from the ground.  
  
Yue had decided to go flying over towns just in case. As he flew over a town he picked up Sakura's magic. He flew down to the ground. When he landed Yue made his wings disappear. He walked around until he reached a plain white house. A car was just pulling into the driveway. Inside were a woman, a young man and…Sakura.  
  
"Come on Sakura!" The boy said after stepping out of the car. Sakura slowly got out. She followed the woman and the boy.  
  
"I wish I could remember who I was." Sakura muttered.  
  
"What? She's lost her memory?" Yue flew off back to Tomeda.  
  
He landed at the park where Tomoyo happened to be. "Did you find her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, she's in another town with another family. She has lost her memories." Yue told her.  
  
"What!?" Tomoyo gasped. "That does it! The two of us are going there to get her memories back." Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Why us?" Yue asked.  
  
"Why us!? Well because I'm her best friend and you well you're her guardian!" Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Well why not someone else, like Syaoran or Touya?" Yue shrugged.  
  
"Yue! You are really starting to tick me off! Sakura is in some other town with complete strangers, without her memories and you can't even put your self pity aside to save her!" Tomoyo explained. "I thought you loved her, but I guess I was wrong." She sighed.  
  
"What!?" Yue was taken aback.  
  
"You heard me! I know you're the one who has been giving Sakura all those gifts." Tomoyo glared at him.  
  
"How did you find out?" He wondered.  
  
"Please! I'm not blind. I always notice this type of stuff!" Tomoyo huffed.  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Yes, Eriol knows as well from the necklace. He traced your power on it." Tomoyo replied. "Now are you coming or not!?" She asked.  
  
"Yes…" Yue sighed. "I'll have to carry you." He explained.  
  
"Ya, but let me get some stuff first. "Who knows how long we'll be there."  
  
Yue nodded. "Wait here!" Tomoyo called as she ran to her house.  
  
When she came out of her house all packed Eriol was waiting at the sidewalk. "Eriol?"  
  
"You're going to Sakura aren't you?" Eriol guessed.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Take this and tell Yue to chant it when you get there." Eriol said and handed her a scroll. He held on to her hands. Eriol leaned forward and kissed Tomoyo softly on the lips. "Be careful." He whispered.  
  
"I will." Tomoyo promised. She then ran back to the park.  
  
"Let's go." She said to Yue when she got to the park.  
  
"Right." Yue said. He held Tomoyo around the waist and spread out his wings. They then flew higher and higher into the sky.  
  
When they reached the house Sakura was brought to Yue landed behind some trees. "Now what?" He wondered.  
  
"Well we're going to try and bring back her memories obviously. But we should do it slowly, which means that you are going to have to look somewhat normal. So lose the wings." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
Yue closed his eyes and his wings disappeared in a flash of light. They then approached the house. "No, wait." Tomoyo stopped Yue. She dug the scroll Eriol had given her and handed it to Yue. "Eriol told me to have you recite what's on the scroll." She explained.  
  
Yue unwrapped the scroll and looked it over. "An illusion incantation?" Yue arched his eyebrow. He shrugged. "I'll try, but I don't know what it will do. Forces of magic! This is an order from Clow Reed himself! Use thy power to form together and create thy grand illusion!" He recited. A strong wind blew past them and a burst of light flashed behind the two of them. They both turned around and a new house was there where it had not before.  
  
"COOL!" Tomoyo cried with delight. She dashed over and opened the door and walked in. She placed her stuff inside and sat down in a chair that was in the first room. "This is perfect." She nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Yue walked over to another seat and sat down stiffly. "So how do we go about bringing her memory back?" He asked.  
  
"We go and talk to her." Tomoyo replied. We'll drop little hints of her past and it should slowly bring her back to normal."  
  
"And how do you know this will work?" Yue wondered.  
  
"Just trust me okay?" Tomoyo sighed and slumped backwards.  
  
"Do you want to play Sakura?" A young male voice asked from outside.  
  
"Ya sure." A familiar voice replied.  
  
Tomoyo dashed to the door and looked out. Sakura and a boy were started a one on one game of soccer game. "There she is!" Tomoyo squeaked. "Lets go!" She shouted and dragged Yue outside.  
  
Yue was struggling the entire time until Tomoyo finally stopped. "Would you let me go!?" He screamed.  
  
Tomoyo leaned back. "Okay, okay!" She sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, can we help you?" The boy said. He and Sakura were both starring at them.  
  
Tomoyo nervously giggled then composed herself. "We just moved here. My name is Tomoyo, and this is my er, um, brother…Yue." She told them.  
  
Yue leaned next to Tomoyo. "Brother?" He mumbled into her ear. Tomoyo just shrugged.  
  
"Oh! Well I'm Kyle and this is my friend, Sakura Clow." He introduced them.  
  
'Sakura Clow?' Yue and Tomoyo both laughed in their minds.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We used to live in Tomeda." Tomoyo replied. "Boy, I sure miss Touya and Yukito and Kero. Don't you Yue?" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh yes, and don't forget Syaoran, Meling, Eriol, Spinal Sun and Nakuru." Yue added.  
  
Sakura froze momentarily. "Sakura, are you all right?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yes, I just thought I remembered something, but I guess not." Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo and Yue hung their heads.  
  
"Kyle! Sakura! Time to come in for dinner!" Mrs. Hayward called from the house.  
  
"Well we have to go." Kyle told Tomoyo and Yue. "Bye." He turned and began to walk to the house.  
  
Sakura stayed where she was and starred at Tomoyo and Yue. " Do I…."  
  
"Are you coming Sakura?" Kyle called.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." She replied. "Good-bye." She smiled at them and left.  
  
***  
  
A few days passed and Tomoyo and Yue would come to Kyle's house twice a day and dropped hints to Sakura, hoping she would remember but nothing seemed to be working.  
  
On the fourth day Yue and Tomoyo were over with Sakura and Kyle. They were simply talking about anything that came to mind. "So I lost my key yesterday. Then it popped out of nowhere. It was like magic." Tomoyo said. She glanced over to see is Sakura had reacted, but…nothing.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light flew right passed them. "What was that!?" Kyle cried. "Yue, you don't think it was a…" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Shadow card?" Yue finished. "Yes."  
  
"Oh wonderful." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
The light dashed straight for Sakura. She dodged it but it came right back at her. "It must be the shot card." Yue guessed.  
  
"We have to help Sakura. She's its target." Tomoyo worried.  
  
Kyle was completely freaked out now.  
  
The shot card trapped Sakura against the outside wall of Kyle's house. It began to hurtle towards her. Sakura screamed as loud as she could. "Help me!" She cried. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that she would be okay.  
  
The hit never came. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Yue standing in front of her but now he looked different. He had two white wings coming from his back and he looked more angelic now. He faced her and had his wings spread out. The shot came and slammed right into him. Feathers flew everywhere and Yue fell to the ground and passed out. "YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. At that moment something snapped in her mind. Memories came flowing back to her. Her key gave off a brilliant light and it floated off her neck into the air. The Clow book glowed as well. Sakura took hold of the key and held it up. With tears in her eyes she chanted, "Oh key that gathers power from the sun the moon and Stars! Release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" Her wand extended into her staff. She pulled out a Clow card as the shot card advanced towards her. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Mirror card! Release your powers now!" A mirror appeared in her hands. Sakura held it out and the shot hit it and bounced back. It landed on the ground and tried to refresh itself. "Shadow shot! Return to your powers confined!" She shouted and held up her staff. The card floated over to her. Sakura then collapsed on to the ground. She broke down and cried.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried and ran over to her best friend. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried and threw her arms around Tomoyo's neck and cried in her shoulder. "I forgot everything! Then it all rushed back to me!" She wailed.  
  
"It's all right…" Tomoyo calmed her.  
  
Sakura's head shot back up. "Yue!" She yelped and dashed over to Yue who laid on the ground, unconscious. Sakura shook him to try and wake him. "Yue! Wake up!" She cried. Her tears dripped on to Yue's face. Slowly his eyes opened. He groaned a bit and sat up. "Yue! You're okay!" Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly. Yue was taken aback. (AGAIN!)  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" He asked.  
  
Sakura let go of Yue a knelt in front of him. "I'm fine." She replied. "I'm sorry I worried you if I did."  
  
"It's all right. It wasn't your fault." Yue assured her.  
  
"Um…what's going on?" Kyle squeaked.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Yue looked up at Kyle. "Uh oh." Sakura gulped. "Kyle, we have a lot to tell you now don't we?"  
  
Kyle nodded. The three of them sat together with Kyle and explained what was going on.  
  
***  
  
After the explanation Sakura stood up. "Now we really have to go." She told him.  
  
Kyle nodded. "All right."  
  
"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Sakura ordered him.  
  
"Yes, I know." Kyle assured. Her. "Your secret's safe with me."  
  
"Good-bye then." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Bye." Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Yes, good-bye." Yue nodded. "You ready Tomoyo?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo replied. Yue spread out his wings and picked up Tomoyo. Sakura called forth the fly card. They all shot up into the sky.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: So what did you think? Wasn't it fantastic!? Oh great now I sound cocky! Didn't mean to! ^_^ I loved writing this chapter! 


	7. A little CHANGE of pace

Cherry Blossom Destiny  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS it is property of Clamp. This story on the other hand is mine so if you want it on your site please ask me first.  
  
Author's notes: Ya I'm back again. I want to finish this story first before I continue others. Well Sakura, Yue and Tomoyo are back home. It's been about a week since the accident and Sakura has had no dreams. But more are on their way. Again this is going to be a chapter filled with Sakura and Co. capturing shadows cards. So here we go!  
  
  
  
~Chapter six~  
  
Sakura flicked the clasps on her roller blades on tight and stood up. She grabbed her bag and flung it on to her shoulders. She opened the door and pushed off with her right foot and rolled down the driveway to the street. When she reached the curb, Sakura stopped. She looked around as if searching for something. "Touya?" She piped.  
  
"Sakura, Touya's staying home today." Fujitaka called from the door.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He has a bad cold." He replied.  
  
"Oh, tell him to get better soon!" Sakura waved. "Bye!" She then turned and rolled to school.  
  
On the way she ran into Yukito. "Hi Yuki!" She smiled.  
  
"Hello Sakura." He smiled back. "Where's Touya?" he wondered.  
  
"He's home sick today." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh I see. I'll drop by later today." Yuki told her.  
  
"All right." Sakura nodded.  
  
***  
  
In the middle of 4th period Sakura was working on a group project with Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko in science class. "I can't believe the only thing we could come up with is a model volcano." Eriol sighed.  
  
"It's so boring!" Chiharu whined.  
  
"Well it's one step up from the other choice we had; a model rocket." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"That's true. That would have been really stupid." Naoko agreed.  
  
The loud speaker in the classroom squeaked on and the secretary's voice came on. "Would Sakura Kinomoto please come to the office? Sakura Kinomoto please"  
  
"Me?" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"Why do you think they want you?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I better go now." She said and walked out into the hall.  
  
When she reached the office Sakura walked over to the secretary. "Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I was called down here."  
  
"Ah, yes. You have a phone call." The secretary pointed to the phone.  
  
"Thank-you." Sakura said before turning to the phone. She picked it up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura, it's Touya." The voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Touya! Why are you calling me in school?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"What besides the fact that there's a giant volcano in our backyard!?" Touya cried.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I'll be right there!" Sakura told him. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura hung up and walked over to the principal. "Um, sir." She murmured.  
  
"Yes Miss Kinomoto?" He looked up at her.  
  
"I need to go home. My brother is very sick at home and he needs me there. He's home alone." Sakura told him.  
  
"I see. I suppose you should take care of him if he's that sick." The principal replied. "Here's a pass to go." He handed Sakura a slip of paper.  
  
"Thank-you." Sakura took it and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Sakura got her stuff from her locker and was about to leave when she remembered the others. She dashed to the door and looked in the window. She waited until Tomoyo looked up then got her attention. She then held up the Clow book. And pointed behind her. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
***  
  
Sakura's group continued to work on their project until Tomoyo spotted Sakura at the door window. Sakura held up her Clow book and pointed behind her. Tomoyo nodded. Tomoyo leaned over to Eriol's Ear and whispered into it. "Sakura has to go capture a shadow card."  
  
"Okay." Eriol nodded. "I'm sure she can handle it. Plus Cerobearous will be there."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Right."  
  
***  
  
After showing Tomoyo where she was going Sakura dashed out side and slapped on her roller blades and started home.  
  
***  
  
Yuki was outside in tennis court having gym when he saw Sakura roller bladed away in the corner of his eye. He ran over behind the shed that held the equipment and hid. He fell back, asleep and changed into Yue. Yue spread out his wings and flew into the sky, undetected.  
  
He reached Sakura and went down to the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Oh! Yue, I think there's a shadow card at home." Sakura told him.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Yue wondered.  
  
"Touya called me from home and told me there was a volcano in the backyard." Sakura explained.  
  
"All right. Let's go." Yue nodded. "But I think you might get there a little faster if you use a Clow card." He suggested.  
  
"Right." Sakura agreed. Sakura took of her key and held it in front of her. "Oh key that gathers powers from the sun, the moon and stars! Release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" She held her staff in left hand and pulled out the dash card in her right. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow!" After using the card she looked up at Yue and smiled. "See you there!" She giggled and pushed off with her skates. She was gone in an instant. Yue nodded and began to fly to Sakura's house.  
  
When Sakura got to her house she returned the dash card and took off her roller blades and ran into the house. "Touya! I'm home!" She shouted.  
  
"It's about time." Touya sighed.  
  
"Well I was kind of in the middle of school." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"So where's the volcano?" She asked.  
  
"It's over here." Kero said as he flew in. He led Sakura to the back door and opened.  
  
Sakura starred and gaped as she saw the huge volcano shaking the ground around them. "This isn't possible! How can a volcano suddenly appear in our backyard!?" Sakura cried. There was a silence. "Never mind, stupid question." Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Ya it was." Kero laughed.  
  
"Kero, you better change to your true form." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Right." Kero nodded. His wings grew and surrounded him. When they spread back out Cerobearous was there. "Let's go check it out now." He said and flew up. "You coming?"  
  
"You bet!" Sakura nodded and used the fly card and went up to join him.  
  
"Be careful!" Touya shouted.  
  
"We will!" Sakura assured him.  
  
They both flew up to the spout of the volcano and slowly peered in. The lava was bubbling up slowly, but surely. "This is just perfect. "It must be the earth card right?" Sakura guessed.  
  
"Yes. But there's something more." Kero said vaguely. "It's the firey as well."  
  
"Wonderful…" Sakura rolled her eyes. "How do I stop it? I can't just let it explode. The whole town would be done for!"  
  
Sakura stood up and put her hands on her shoulders. "This is crazy!" She heaved. The rock under her foot broke free and sent Sakura down the volcano. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so scared she didn't even think of using the fly card. As she fell it got hotter and hotter.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero and Touya shouted.  
  
Sakura had her arms flung above her in some attempt to grasp the sides of the volcano but she missed. Suddenly she jerked to a stop. Sakura looked beneath her. She was inches from the lava. One false move and she was toast. She then looked up and saw Yue holding on to her right arm with both of his hands. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Sakura sighed as tears streamed out of her eyes. "I was so scared."  
  
Yue nodded. He pulled her up so he could hold her around her waist and brought her up to the top of the volcano.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura told him. She turned. "I'm fine Touya!" She shouted.  
  
"GOOD! KEEP IT THAT WAY!" Touya steamed.  
  
"Okay now how do I stop this thing?" Sakura wondered. The three of them starred in again.  
  
"Hey! Look at that!" Kero said pointing inside.  
  
"It looks like a stone with the magic circle on it." Yue pointed out. (AN: That's all I could think of calling it. You know the thing that appears when Sakura uses her staff.)  
  
"Could that be a weak point?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Possibly." Kero replied. "I think if you use the freeze card on it you could most likely stop it."  
  
"But she would have to get right down there." Yue reminded Kero.  
  
Sakura gulped. "I'll do it." She said firmly, she sounded more confident than she felt. "Fly!" She cried. Her wings appeared and she dove down inside.  
  
Sakura held her staff in front of her as she dove down. She was scared out of her wits but she knew she had to do this. She reached the stone. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Freeze card! Release your powers now!" From the tip of her staff a stream of ice shot out at the stone and covered it. "Yes!" Sakura smiled. Suddenly the rumbling from the volcano got worse. The lava began to bubble up higher.  
  
"Sakura! Get out of there!" Kero shouted.  
  
"It's going to erupt!" Yue explained.  
  
Sakura nodded and began to fly up. As soon as she started off the lava began rising quickly. It was right under Sakura. "This is bad!" Sakura cried. She was only at the middle. If she didn't hurry the lava would hit her. Sakura gritted her teeth and gripped her staff. She concentrated all of her energy on getting up. She looked up and starred at the sky with determination as she flew up. She shot up into the sky just in time. The volcano erupted beneath her but when it did the volcano and the lava disappeared completely.  
  
When Sakura got into the air she didn't have any energy left to land back down safely. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and plummeted down again.  
  
***  
  
Sakura awoke again when she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes slightly and could barely make out the figure. 'Touya?' Sakura thought. 'No, Yue.' "Thank you Yue." She breathed and fell back asleep.  
  
***  
  
~Change~  
  
  
  
Yuki, Touya and Sakura rode/bladed to school one day together. The sun was bright and shone down on them playfully. "What a great day!" Sakura commented. "I have a feeling today will be a good day for me."  
  
"Ya, It's nice out today." Yuki agreed.  
  
Out of nowhere a small creature leaped out of the woods and pounced on Yukito. "Yuki!" Sakura and Touya shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Yuki yelped. He fell down to the ground and knocked himself unconscious.  
  
The creature scattered away. "That's the change card!" Sakura realized. She chased after it and brought out her staff. "Windy!" She cried. Windy came out and trapped the shadow change. "Shadow change! Return to your powers confined! Change!" Sakura shouted. She took the two cards, Windy and Change and ran back to Yuki and Touya.  
  
When she got there Yuki was just waking up. Sakura kneeled down beside him and next to Touya. "Yuki, are you okay?" Touya wondered.  
  
Yuki squinted and looked confused. "Yuki?" He questioned. "But I'm not…"  
  
Sakura gasped. "Oh no! The change card hit Yuki, and the only person he would be able to switch with is…Yue."  
  
"What are you talking about Mistress?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Ya Sakura." Touya agreed. "Hold it!" He shouted. "Mistress?"  
  
"See! It's Yue!" Sakura cried.  
  
"What happened?" Yue/Yuki asked.  
  
"The change card switched you and Yukito, so you're in Yuki's body."  
  
"Oh great…" Touya sighed. "What do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"Well the last time this happened, Kero and Syaoran switched places. We just waited till the next day at the same time and used the change card on them, but I don't know if it will be different with the shadow cards." Sakura told them. "I'll talk to Eriol today at school and see what he says, but until then Yue, you're going to have to pull off being Yuki."  
  
Yue arched his eyebrow at Sakura's statement. Sakura shuddered. "That's creepy." She stuttered. "It just that Yuki wouldn't do that normally, so don't do that."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do this?" Yue asked.  
  
"Touya, you know Yuki the best so you have to help Yue and teach him how to act." Sakura turned to her brother.  
  
"WHAT!?" Touya yelped. "That's crazy! I can't teach him to act like Yuki. No offense Yue, but the two of you have two completely different personalities." He pointed out.  
  
"Hold it. You mean I have to stay like this?" Yue asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh this is not on my top ten list." Yue sighed.  
  
"Like its on mine?" Touya snorted.  
  
"Guys! Lets just go!" Sakura sneered. "We're going to be late for school."  
  
Yue grumbled and stood up and they all headed for school.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Sakura got into homeroom she walked over to Eriol, who was talking to Tomoyo. "We have a dilemma." She whispered as she sat down.  
  
"What's the matter?" Eriol asked.  
  
"On the way to school the shadow change attacked Yukito and it switched Yuki and Yue. Though I did capture the card, but I don't know how to switch them back." Sakura explained.  
  
"What!?" Tomoyo gasped. "Where's Yue now?"  
  
"He's with Touya, pretending to be Yuki." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, that might take a lot of convincing." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Sakura, may I see the shadow change?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled out the card and handed it to Eriol. Eriol examined it very carefully. "Ah ha! Just what I thought." He grinned.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Look at the top of the card." Eriol pointed. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at where he pointed. At the top left corner was a 7 sketched in.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It indicates how long the switch will stay until the holder of the card can reverse it. If you don't change them back in exactly 7 days they will be stuck like that."  
  
"Well I've done it before so I can do it again. Right?" Sakura took the card back.  
  
"I'm sure you can. I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about Yue pulling off being Yukito and Yukito using Yue's power if need be." Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah…" Sakura sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Hey, kind of a weird thought isn't it? Yue being Yuki? He he he…I'm so strange aren't I? Well the next chapter should be interesting. So look out for it! 


	8. The bet

Cherry Blossom Destiny  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of CLAMP. I do own this fanfic, so please ask me if you want to put it on your site, prior to doing so.  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah! New chapter! Well last time we left the CCS crew Yue and Yuki had switched places via the change card. This should be rather interesting. Well let's jump right into the story!  
  
Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank my friend Jessica for helping me with the incantations for the new staff in this story. I have always forgotten to thank her. She also inspired the character of Shatano.  
  
  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
"Okay Sakura, I bet you that in the next six days that we have left that you can't make Yue laugh." Kero offered.  
  
"Okay, sure. But that means that I bet YOU that you can't go the same six days without any pudding!" Sakura poked him in the belly.  
  
"What!? No pudding?" Kero exclaimed.  
  
Sakura nodded solemnly. "Yup."  
  
"Oh all right…" Kero feebly agreed. They shook hands on it.  
  
The two of them were in the living room the afternoon of the switch of Yue and Yuki. At that point Touya had just passed the living room. "This should be interesting." He muttered.  
  
***  
  
The next day Sakura, Touya and Yue, (AN: I'll call him by their real name.), were walking to school. "So you survived your first day I see." Sakura smiled at Yue.  
  
"Barely." Yue and Touya gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh come on! It's only one week. I'm sure it's not that bad!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Oh, it is that hard, it is." Yue grumbled.  
  
"Sakura! Touya! 'Yuki'!" A chorus of voices cried. The three of them turned around and saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Meling, Syaoran, and Nakuru walking towards them.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Sakura smiled and waved. The group soon caught up with them and they all continued on to school.  
  
A block before the school a flash of pain shot through Sakura. She fell to her knees and gasped for air. "Sakura!" The others all cried and dashed to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.  
  
"He's…he's here…" Sakura said in between her gasping breaths.  
  
"Who's he?" Touya asked.  
  
"Shatano…" Yue explained. Everyone looked over at him. He was standing and kept a serious and protective face.  
  
"How can you tell?" Syaoran wondered. "You don't have your powers in Yuki's body."  
  
"Somehow I still have the power to sense magic." Yue told them.  
  
"He's right…" Sakura said, still panting. Touya and Tomoyo then helped Sakura stand up. "Shatano is somewhere here in Tomeda. He's been haunting me in my dreams but he's here now."  
  
"That means we really need to on our guard." Eriol said.  
  
"Someone must be watching Sakura at all times." Yue agreed.  
  
"Right." The others nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Class, please settle down." Sensei Tomoho called from the front of the class. All of the students quieted down and looked up to the front of the room. Standing next to him was a boy in very strange clothing. He wore a dark trench coat and sunglasses. You couldn't even tell if he was wearing the uniform. "We have a new student. (AN: what a coincidence huh? Shatano, new student…hm… Aren't I obvious?) His name is Natasho Black." He then turned to Natasho. "Please take a seat."  
  
"Of course." He nodded and walked to an empty seat.  
  
***  
  
(AN: For the next section I want to keep in mind that Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meling and Syaoran are all freshmen in High School and Touya, Yuki and Nakuru are seniors. I don't know if that is the correct age difference but I need that for this chapter.)  
  
Lunch arrived finally a few days later and the seniors and freshmen shared a lunch period. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, Nakuru, Touya, Yue, Eriol, and Syaoran sat at one table together. Sakura sat in between Tomoyo and Syaoran. She turned and faced Syaoran. "Syaoran, I need to ask you a favor." She told him.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Throw your mashed potatoes at me." Sakura replied.  
  
"What!?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.  
  
"Throw your mashed potatoes at me." Sakura repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Sakura cried.  
  
"All right!" Syaoran laughed and lunged the potatoes right in her face.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said, still smiling. She wiped the potatoes off her face and threw them back at him. Syaoran ducked and the potatoes smashed right on to Eriol's right cheek. "Oh! Eriol I'm sorry!" Sakura made a fake gasp.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed. He grabbed a fork full of peas and flung them towards Sakura. Sakura leaned back so the peas went right past her and hit Tomoyo instead.  
  
Tomoyo slowly turned to look at Eriol. "And what was that for!?" She cried.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm sorry! I meant to hit Sakura." Eriol apologized.  
  
"Oh really?" Tomoyo laughed and picked up her entire try and began to throw it back at Eriol, but Sakura knocked her in the side a bit so the tray flew at Touya. It smacked him right in the face. Touya froze and there was silence.  
  
Everyone at the table starred at him. "Uh, Touya?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Touya exploded. "I was just sitting here having a nice quiet lunch and I get this tray in my face!"  
  
"I'm sorry Touya." Tomoyo squeaked.  
  
"Just cut it out!" He made a fist. Everyone nodded and went back to their lunch. (Well except for Tomoyo because hers was either on the table floor or Touya!)  
  
From the other side of the cafeteria Natasho sat and watched the group with their little food fight. He lowered his sunglasses slightly and gave them all an evil glare.  
  
***  
  
Sakura had to stay after school that day for cheerleading practice so when she left she was walking alone. Just as she walked outside she saw Natasho. "Hello." She smiled and waved at him. Natasho walked right up to her and grabbed her wrist and twisted it. "Ow!" Sakura yelped. "Stop it!"  
  
Natasho let out an evil cackle. "Why should I little Miss. Cardcaptor Sakura?"  
  
Sakura gasped. "What!? How do you know about that?" She asked.  
  
"Only because I have envied Clow ever since he made those cards and soon they will be mine!" He cackled.  
  
"Shatano!?" Sakura cried.  
  
"Righto!" He laughed. "Or in your case…" He said and took off his sunglasses. "Kyle."  
  
Sakura leaned back in fright. "Kyle!?" She said shocked. "It can't be! You can't be the bad guy!"  
  
"Well, he's not really the 'bad guy' Kyle replied.  
  
"What do you mean 'he'?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I mean I am using Kyle's body as a host!" And lower toned voice cackled. This was the voice Sakura recognized from her dream. A black shadow creature emerged from Kyle's body and Kyle passed out and began to fall to the floor when…  
  
***  
  
Yue had been sent to look for Sakura because no one had been told about her cheerleading practice. He had reached the school and was turning around a corner when he heard an evil cackle. He ran to it and saw Sakura's new classmate, Natasho, standing in front of Sakura and holding her wrist. "Sakura!" He cried. A shadow creature appeared from Natasho that now looked like Kyle to him.  
  
'Yuki?' He thought to Yuki in HIS body.  
  
'Yes?' Yuki replied.  
  
'We're changing.'  
  
'WHAT!?' Yuki gasped. 'You mean I have to use my, I mean your powers!?'  
  
'Yes.' Yue replied.  
  
'But, but, but I don't know how!'  
  
'I'll help you!' Yue argued.  
  
'A…a…all right.' Yuki agreed hesitantly.  
  
Wings wrapped around Yue and then spread out to reveal Yuki in Yue's body. 'What do I do?' He asked.  
  
'Fly over there! It'll just happen!' Yue told him. Yuki nodded and flew over to Sakura. He was there just in time to catch Kyle as he fell to the ground when Shatano emerged from him. "Yuk…Yue!" Sakura gasped.  
  
'Now raise one of your hands and concentrate all of your energy into it.' Yue instructed.  
  
'What will that do?' Yuki asked.  
  
'It will make the crystals I use to attack appear.' Yue explained.  
  
'All right.' Yuki agreed. He held up his hand and concentrated all of his energy into the palm of his hand until a cluster of crystals appeared floating just above it. "Wow!" Yuki said amazed.  
  
'Now shoot them at the shadow thing!' Yue demanded. Yuki did so. Shatano was taken of guard and hit badly. He gave a piercing scream and shot back at Kyle.  
  
"Yue, Yuki, whoever! Let go of Kyle!" Sakura cried. Yuki laid him down and ran over to Sakura.  
  
Kyle slowly stood up and faced Sakura and Yuki. "Sakura, I will get you again and kill you!" He cried and flew up into the air.  
  
Right then and there Sakura broke down crying. She clung to Yuki tightly and cried into his (I mean Yue's) robes. 'I think you might want to take over now. Seeing as you like her so much.' Yuki thought to Yue.  
  
'What!? How do YOU know about that.' Yue demanded.  
  
'Please! We're practically the same person! I can hear a lot of things if you don't block me out!' Yuki laughed.  
  
'Oh fine.' Yue sighed. Yuki backed away from Sakura and changed into Yue. (Yuki!)  
  
"Yue!" Sakura cried and ran over to him and cried. "He's going to kill me!"  
  
"Sakura, It's going to be all right. "You're strong enough to beat him. And all your friends will be there to help you! You know that." Yue assured her.  
  
"Ya…that's true. He's just really creepy!" Sakura giggled, calming slightly.  
  
"Creepy, I believe that would be the biggest understatement I've ever heard!" Yue laughed as he led Sakura back home.  
  
"Hey! You laughed!" Sakura gasped with a smile.  
  
"Oh my gosh I did." Yue put his hand to his mouth. "Now that's creepy." He smiled.  
  
Sakura laughed. "YES! Kero owes me dessert for a week!" She shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Yue arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind." Sakura smiled and they walked home.  
  
***  
  
"He what!?" Touya cried. "Are you all right!?"  
  
"Yes Touya! I'm fine!" Sakura assured him. "We'll just have to keep our guard up."  
  
"You better be careful!" Touya muttered.  
  
Everyone had gathered at the Kinomoto residence that next morning so Sakura could tell them about what had happened.  
  
"Sakura, I don't think Shatano is going to attack you any time soon." Eriol stated. "There are still some cards left to capture, but I don't think Shatano wants to do the work. He's waiting for you to capture the cards and take them from you. After you capture the last card, that will be the time to worry." He explained.  
  
"All right." Sakura nodded. "I suppose that makes sense." She paused. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's 8:35." Tomoyo replied. "Why?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yue! Get over here!" Sakura yelped.  
  
"Oh right!" Yue remembered and walked over in front of Sakura.  
  
"That's right, Sakura has to change Yue and Yuki back in exactly one minute." Eriol pointed out.  
  
Sakura held out her key. "Oh key that gathers powers from the sun, the moon and stars. Release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" She gripped on to her staff and pulled out the 'normal' change card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Change card! Release your powers now!" She shouted just as the clock changed to 8:36.  
  
Yuki ('s body) stood before her. "Um, Yuki?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura?" Yuki blinked. He looked down at himself. "Hey! I'm back!" He cried.  
  
"Oh good." Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if it would work."  
  
"Don't worry. It worked." Yuki smiled.  
  
~In the mind of Yuki and Yue~  
  
'Aw…You must be upset Yue.' Yuki teased.  
  
'Why?' Yue asked.  
  
'Because your quality time with Sakura is over!' Yuki burst out laughing in his mind.  
  
'Would you just drop it!?' Yue screamed.  
  
'Okay, okay. I was just kidding.' Yuki calmed. 'You know you don't really have to wait until she needs your help. You can come out whenever you want to.' He offered.  
  
'Well what if I don't feel like it?' Yue asked.  
  
'You know you want to.' Yuki grinned.  
  
'Do you ever shut up?' Yue wondered.  
  
'Nope!'  
  
'I should have guessed.' Yue "rolled" his eyes.  
  
Author's notes: up, that's it for the chapter. We'll be seeing more of Shatano/Kyle soon don't worry. There are still some cards to capture in the next chapter but were coming to an end pretty soon. The next chapter should be really funny so be prepared. Muw ha ha! 


	9. Half of a whole

Cherry Blossom Destiny Chapter Nine ~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS it is property of Clamp. I do own this fanfic though so please don't steal it!  
  
Author's notes: Hi all. Yup you guessed it. Another chapter of CBD! Yay! Almost at the end. Thanks to all who are sticking with the story! This chapter contains the capturing of the final shadow card which means Shatano could come after Sakura at any time now. How will she find a way to stay safe from him? Well I guess you'll have to wait and see!  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
Sakura sat Indian style on her bed looking down at all the Shadow cards when she realized something. "Kero! I have all the Shadow cards! I've captured them all!" She cried. "What!?" Kero exclaimed and fluttered over to her. "They're all here Kero!" She pointed to the cards on her bed. Kero peered down at them and double-checked. "You're right." Kero muttered. He looked back at them for a second. "No wait!" He shouted. "You're missing one!" "Which one?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "I don't know what card it was exactly but I bet Eriol does." He winked at Sakura. "Right! Let's go over to his house." Sakura pulled out the fly card and her staff and Kero transformed into Cerobearous. They both flew over to Eriol's house. *** "Shatano made a card the Clow Reed didn't. It is very different from the other cards. When Clow Reed learned that Shatano was making the cards he knew he could not destroy the cards because he saw the future and saw it was the next master of the cards, namely you, would be the one to fight for them. So instead he sealed the cards away, along with Shatano, but before doing so he put a spell on the half card. Whoever holds possession over the half card controls it. If someone with a pure heart is the holder, it is a Clow card. If someone with a dark heart is the holder then it will be a shadow card." Eriol was explaining about the final card to Sakura, Kero Spinal Sun and Nakuru. "I get it!" Sakura nodded. "So If I capture this card I get to keep it, right?" "That's correct." Eriol agreed. "But it still means I'm one step closer to the time where Shatano will come after me." Sakura hung her head and tears dripped down her face. "I'm scared." She quivered. "We all are Sakura, we're all scared, but we believe in you." Eriol assured her. "Don't worry. Look at all the stuff you've done already!" Kero landed on Sakura's shoulder. "You captured all the Clow cards," "Beat Yue in final judgment," Eriol continued. "transformed all the Clow cards to Star cards," Spinal Sun helped. "and defeated Eriol." Nakuru finished. Sakura lifted her head. "Thanks guys." She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Come on Sakura, Kero and I will walk home with you." Nakuru offered. "I need something from Touya anyways." "What, the answers to your homework?" Spinal Sun asked cynically. "Yes, how'd you guys Suppi!?" Nakuru giggled as she, Sakura and Kero walked out the door. "DON'T CALL ME SUPPI!" He shouted. *** When they got to the house Kero flew right up to the bedroom to play video games while Nakuru tried to get the answers off Touya but he refused. "Oh! I hate you!" She fumed and stomped back to Sakura and she suddenly cheered up for her. "Hey Sakura as long as I'm here why don't we go have a girly talk!? You seem like you really need one!" "Uh.um." Sakura stuttered. She looked over at Touya for help. Touya just gave a soft laugh. "Well I have to go to work now." He grinned and walked outside. Sakura dashed to the window and opened it. "I hate you Touya!" She cried. "That's two people today." He laughed and walked away. Sakura closed the window and Nakuru dragged Sakura upstairs. "Come on! We'll go talk on your balcony!" She giggled. As they came closer to her room Sakura sensed another magical presence other than Nakuru's, Kero's and her own. It was Yue's power. "What's Yue doing here?" She wondered out loud. As Nakuru pushed the door open Kero and Yue were both just flying out of the balcony. *** Kero dashed upstairs to play video games, but when he opened the door Yue was waiting there. "What are you doing here Yue?" Kero asked. "I need to talk to you Cerobearous." Yue said very seriously. (AN: So in other words he said it the way he usually does! Te he he!) "Well this can't be good." Kero rolled his eyes. "Is this going to be a man to bear talk?" He snickered. "I'm serious Cerobearous! This is important." Yue shouted. "Jeesh!" Kero sighed. "Calm down would you!?" Suddenly they both felt Sakura's magical aura coming closer. "Hurry! Outside!" Yue ordered. They both flew up to the top of the tree next to the balcony. When they got there Kero sighed. "This is about Sakura isn't?" "Yes." Yue nodded reluctantly. "How did you find out?" "Well I wouldn't have if it weren't for what Touya and Tomoyo said. "Touya knows!?" Yue gasped. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill me already. Though I would most likely kill HIM first but." "So you love her then." Kero guessed. "Yes.but I don't know if she feels the same why, and you know what happened last time." Yue explained. "Well there's only one way to find out she feels.ask her!!!!!!!!!!!" "It's not that easy." Yue sighed and shook his head. *** Sakura and Nakuru sat on the balcony, unnoticed by Kero and Yue. Nakuru was babbling on and on. Sakura caught little of what she was saying because she was paying more attention to looking at Yue. Suddenly Nakuru said something that made Sakura snap out of it. "You love him don't you?" She asked. Sakura gasped and starred at Nakuru. "Excuse me?" She choked. "You heard me." Nakuru grinned. (AN: Let's see how many people now? Hm.Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Kero, Touya, Yukito.) "Me? Love.Yue?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I never really thought about it but." Sakura paused. "Now that you mention it I've really wanted to be around him a lot lately and I'm always trying to be strong and powerful in front of him. And other times I could just care less!" "Ah ha! Just what I thought! I never lie!" Nakuru laughed. Suddenly Nakuru froze with a blank stare. "Nakuru? Are you all right?" Sakura asked and shook her a bit, but Nakuru did not respond. Then she started to fade out and Ruby Moon appeared. Then she went back to Nakuru. She kept going back and forth between forms. "Nakuru!" Sakura cried. "What do I do?" She whispered. She remembered Yue and Kero were in the tree so she started to climb up. Yue and Kero were so deep in their talk that they didn't notice Sakura's power coming closer. She popped her head out from between a couple of branches. "Guys! I need you help!" She cried. Yue and Kero immediately stopped their talk. "Did you here anything Sakura?" Yue asked. "Huh? Oh, no. I wasn't paying attention." Yue let out a sigh of relief and Kero chuckled. "What's wrong?" Kero asked. "Something's wrong with Nakuru!" Sakura told them. "Well that's nothing new!" Kero laughed. "No, I'm serious Kero! She's." Sakura started then noticed that both Kero and Yue had frozen just like Nakuru. Then Yue faded into Yuki and back and Kero faded into Cerobearous. They kept changing just like Nakuru. "Not you guys too!" Sakura cried. 'Well I need to get them back to the house but I'm not strong enough to carry them. Oh wait! I know.' She thought. She pulled out her key and began to chant. "Oh key that gathers powers from the sun the moon and stars, release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" She then pulled out a Clow card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Power card! Release and dispel!" Now she easily picked up her two guardians and brought them to her balcony as well. Then she heard the doorbell so she ran downstairs. She opened the door and it was Eriol, holding Spinel Sun. "Sakura, is anything wrong with the other guardians?" He asked. "Yes! Their changing between forms! Why isn't Spinal Sun?" Sakura replied. "I used a spell to keep him in this form so I could carry him over here but it won't last long." Eriol explained. "Come on, we can bring him up with the others." Sakura led Eriol up to her balcony. Eriol put Spinal Sun down. As soon as he did Spinal Sun began switching between forms. "It's the half card, right?" Sakura wondered out loud. "Yes." Eriol nodded. "How do I capture it?" Sakura asked. "Wait! I know!" Sakura gasped. "What?" Eriol inquired. "Remember when you put that spell on Kero and Yue that wouldn't let them change back to their false forms?" Sakura asked. "Yes! I remember! So you can." "Use the shield card like I did back then!" "Right!" Eriol agreed. "You think I'm going to let it be that easy!?" A voice cackled. Sakura looked up above her balcony. It was Shatano (Well actually it was Kyle, but.). "Shatano!" Sakura gritted her teeth and gave him an evil glare. "What do you want!?" "What do you think I want?" Shatano grinned. "So go ahead, capture the card!" "Do you think I'm that stupid!?" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, I'll distract him." Eriol whispered so Shatano couldn't hear. Sakura nodded. Eriol called his staff foreword and used his magic to float up in the air and be even with Shatano. "I will fight you now Shatano." He pointed his staff at him. "What!? It can't be!" Shatano gasped. "I feel Clow Reed's magic emanating from you!" "I am Clow Reed's reincarnated self." Eriol explained. "Now we fight!" He shouted and sent out an attack of magic. Shatano blocked and shot one of his attacks right back at him. Eriol moved out of the way so only his arm was hit. It singed his shoulder and burned some of his sleeve off. "ERIOL!" Sakura cried. "Don't worry! I'm fine! Now capture the card!" Eriol shouted. Sakura hesitantly nodded and pulled out the shield card. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Shield card release and dispel!" An invisible shield formed around and the four guardians stayed in one form. Yue, Nakuru, Kero and Spinal Sun (the little one) lay on the balcony. Sakura sighed. 'They're all right.' She thought. "Half card! Return to your powers confined! Half card!" The half card came out of the shield in the form of a young woman with a glaive in her hand. It glowed and became its card form. It floated in the air and a female voice rang out. "A new master must be chosen to decide the form that I shall take. Shall I belong to the world of light or dark? The hands that hold me decide so I shall wait here." Shatano immediately snapped his head in the direction in the card. He and Sakura both had the same distance between themselves and the card. The both rushed foreword. Then Sakura remembered. "Dash!" She cried. She shot ahead and grabbed the card. "NO!" Shatano cried. Then he calmed. "No matter. I will get them from you soon! And then you will die." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Eriol descended down to the balcony. "Are you okay?" Sakura sniffled as she pointed to his shoulder and held back a tear. "Ya, I'm fine." Eriol replied. "You're lying." Sakura grinned. "Okay, you caught me." Eriol chuckled. "Go to my bathroom and clean it up and get a bandage. I'll wake up these guys." Sakura told Eriol. "All right." Eriol agreed. He left and went to the bathroom. Sakura walked over to Yue first. She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder so she could wake him. When she did a light emerged from him and shot outside, far away. 'What was that!?' Sakura wondered. Then she heard Yue slowly coming to. "Are you all right?" She asked. *** Yue felt someone's hand on his shoulder. They were trying to wake him up. He felt warmth spread all around him like a light shining on him. 'What's going on?' He wondered. Then suddenly the warmth shot away from him. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Sakura. She was the one trying to wake her. "Are you all right?" She asked him. "I'm all right, but what happened? One minute I'm talking with Cerobearous then I'm here." Yue said in confusion. "The half card attacked Kero, Nakuru, Spinal Sun and yourself. It made you all switch between your forms and I guess you went unconscious when it happened." Sakura explained. "Did you capture it already?" Yue wondered. "Yes." Sakura hung her head. "Hey, Don't worry about it." Yue told her and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes. Sakura jumped foreword and wrapped her arms around Yue's neck and cried into his robes. Yue awkwardly put his arms around her to try and comfort her. "Shhh." He said calmly. "Don't cry. Everything will be fine." At that moment Eriol had popped his head into the room, unnoticed. 'I'll go wait in the living room for Ruby and Spinal Sun.' He thought with a smirk. After a few moments of crying Sakura's tears stopped and the two of them went to wake up the others. All the while Shatano sat in the tree, hidden watching the scene before him. Finally he had found another weakness to the little girl. He gave a silent laugh and disappeared.  
  
Author's notes: Well we're almost done. Sakura has captured all of the cards, but what in the world was that light!? I know and I'm not telling! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Well see you in the next chapter! 


	10. Into the lair of darkness

Cherry Blossom Destiny Chapter Ten ~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of CLAMP. This fanfic on the other hand belongs to me so please don't steal or copy!  
  
Author's notes: Hi all! This chapter is the showdown between Sakura and Shatano! What will be the out come and what will occur? I'm warning you this might be a very long chapter. You'll have to read and see!  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
Sakura stood on her balcony and held out her key. She was going to use the fly card to go over to Eriol's house where Tomoyo was visiting so she could see the latest outfit Tomoyo had made for her. "Oh key that gather's powers from the sun, the moon and stars! Release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will choose!" Nothing happened. "Release!" Sakura cried, but nothing happened. "What's going on!?" She shouted. "Why isn't it working? Sakura dashed over to the Clow cards and the shadow cards and stuffed them into her saddle bag, then ran downstairs, outside and over to Eriol's house. Eriol was sitting in his living room, playing a game of chess with Tomoyo when the doorbell rang. He sat up and walked to the door. He opened it to find Sakura. "Sakura!?" He gasped. "What's wrong?" Sakura blinked. "I.I didn't sense you coming. There's no magical aura coming from you." Eriol explained. "Well maybe that would explain why I couldn't release my key!" Sakura steamed. "You can't!?" "No." Sakura shook her head solemnly. "Why don't you come in?" Eriol offered. Sakura nodded an affirmative and followed Eriol inside. "Hello Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "What's wrong? You look upset." Sakura explained what was going on as she sat next to her best friend. "That's awful!" She gasped. "What are you going to do? How did this even happen?" "Well Sakura must have used a substantial amount of magic to have it completely disappeared." Eriol said matter-of-factly. "Is it gone forever?" Sakura gasped. "I highly doubt it. Your magic will regenerate. Let's just say it needs some to recharge." He explained. "Well that's a good thing Sakura!" Tomoyo said, trying to cheer her best friend up. "But what if I don't get my magic back by the time Shatano comes?" Sakura cried. Eriol and Tomoyo didn't know what to do to make Sakura stop crying. *** Sakura sat up in her bed and read a book. Everyone else was well asleep except Kero who had managed to sneak downstairs to get a midnight pudding. Suddenly Sakura's balcony door flew open and Kyle ('s body) flew in. Sakura screamed and scrambled out of her bed, as far away from Shatano as she could. She tried once again to release her key but.nothing. Sakura held tightly to the Clow book, the shadow box and her key, hoping desperately that someone would save her because she was helpless. Shatano let out his dark laughter and grabbed Sakura wrist. With his free hand he shot out a dark, magical rope that tied around Sakura's wrists and ankles. Sakura fell to the ground on her side and the book, box and key fell to the ground as well. "No!" Sakura cried as Shatano picked up the three items and put them in a bag and sling the bag over his shoulder. He gave Sakura an evil grin and then picked her up and carried her to the balcony. Shatano leapt in to the sky and flew off. As they flew over the town Sakura spotted Yuki on his nightly trek to 711. "YUKI!" Sakura shouted with all her might. "Yuki! I need help! I need Yue! Yue!" She cried. Yuki looked up when he heard Sakura's desperate cry. Shatano was carrying her. "Sakura!" Yuki yelled. Shatano looked down at Yuki. 'So that is Yue's false form?' He thought. He dove down to the ground and dropped Sakura down next to him. "Yuki!" Sakura choked as tears dribbled down to the dirt. "Sakura!" Yuki trampled over to Sakura but Shatano blocked him. He shot the same ropes at Yuki and he fell to the ground as well. Shatano made a command and the ropes gave Yuki and Sakura a shock so they were both unconscious. *** Yue flew over to Sakura's house because for some reason he found he was unable to switch with Yuki, let alone communicate with him. When he got there he heard Kero shouting. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yue quickly flew in. Something was wrong and he knew it. "Cerobearous! What happened!?" He demanded when he saw Sakura's room trashed and Sakura was nowhere in sight. "Shatano came and took Sakura!" Kero explained. Touya and Fujitaka had just run into the room after being wakened by all the shouting. "What's going on!?" Touya shouted. "Sakura's been taken by Shatano." A female voice told him. Touya jerked his head in the direction of the voice. Floating next to him was Nadeshiko. "M.m.mother!?" He gasped. Nadeshiko giggled and nodded. "But how? I gave my powers to Yue and Yuki!" "What is he talking about?" Kero wondered. "He's talking to his mother." Fujitaka explained. "How?" "He must have gotten his powers back." 'Touya has his powers back?' Yue thought. 'I can't change with Yukito. Does that mean that somehow we've been separated?' Yue had a shocked face. "What's wrong Yue?" "Nothing. I'm going to find Sakura!" He announced and flew out the balcony. "I'm going too!" Kero shouted and changed into Cerobearous. He started out but Touya stopped him. "I'm coming!" He told Kero. "Then get on!" Kero shouted back. Touya sat on Kero's back and they flew out behind Yue. They caught up with Yue finally and they all followed Shatano's magic since they couldn't feel Sakura's. (Even Touya! Te he he!) *** Tomoyo and Eriol were walking through the park together when Eriol fell to his knees, gasping for air. "Eriol!" Tomoyo cried and kneeled next to him. "What's wrong?" "I can feel Shatano nearby!" Eriol spat. "Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked. "We have to find him." Eriol said as he slowly stood up with Tomoyo's help. He sent out a mental message for Nakuru and Spinal Sun to find him. *** Everybody wound up meeting each other at a spot at the edge of Tomeda. It was complete forest. Within the trees there was cave. Shatano's dark magic was emanating from it. From inside the cave they all heard Sakura's shrill scream. "Sakura!" They all shouted. Yue charged to the entrance of the cave but a shield blocked him from getting in and threw him backwards. Yue gritted his teeth and ran at it again, and again, and again, but every time it flung him back. "Yue! It's no use! We can't get in!" Kero told Yue. "No! I will get in!" Yue shouted and ran at it again, but this time. he didn't return. "He got in!?" Ruby gasped. "But how?" Her voice faded. Touya shot foreword but the shield repelled him. No matter how many times he tried He couldn't get in like Yue had. *** Yue walked through the cave until he heard a female voice moaning. "Sakura?" He called out. "Muheh!" Sakura shouted trying to call back. She had woken up to found she had been gagged. Yue found her and quickly knelt down to untie her. "Yue! Thank goodness you're here!" Sakura cried and hugged Yue. She backed away. "But what took you so long to change?" "Um, Sakura." Yue started. "Hey, what's that?" Sakura wondered. She saw a shadow in the corner. She slowly crept towards it. It was Yuki. Sakura gasped. She swung around and Yue was still standing there. "But how!?" She said, shocked. "Sakura, I think when you captured the half card, then touched me it separated Yukito and I." Yue told her. "But you don't seemed weakened. I don't understand. That task should have drained you completely." "Well, technically it has." Sakura sighed. "I can't use my magic at all. I need to recharge my magic." She explained. "I see. That's going to be a problem." Yue said quietly. "You think!?" Sakura shouted. "What am I going to do?" Sakura started tearing again. "This is worst then I imagined!" "Why don't you try releasing your key? Maybe your magic has already recharged." Yue suggested. Sakura nodded hesitantly. She reached for her key but it wasn't there. "Oh no! I forgot. Shatano took my key and both sets of cards!" She gasped. "What?" Yue said. "When Shatano captured me he took the cards and the key." Sakura explained. A light began to glow behind the two of them. "What's that?" Sakura and Yue turned to face it. The Clow book sat there with Sakura's key wrapped around it. "There it is!" Sakura cried and ran at it. A shield threw her back at Yue who caught her. "Sakura, we can't get it. There's a shield." Yue told her. "No! That can't be true! I can get through. Shatano must have put a shield around this cave and somehow you made it inside so I can in here!" She ran at it again and pressed herself against the shield. Her fingers slowly passed through, then her whole hand, her arm, both arms, her head, one foot, her whole body. The shield broke and Sakura grabbed the items and ran back to Yue. Yue had a shocked face. 'How did she do that?' He thought. He shook his head and looked down at Sakura. Her face was glowing and she was smiling up at him. He smiled back at her. (AN: WOW! This must be the record for the most times Yue has ever smiled in a fanfic. Probably not, but oh well.) "Try using the key now." He told her. Sakura nodded. "Oh key that gathers powers from the sun, the moon and stars, release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" Nothing. "See! I told you!" Sakura cried. *** Shatano watched the two of them. "What!?" He shouted and slammed his fist against a wall. "How did she break my shield!? She's stronger than I thought. I must be more careful." He held out his hand and shot something out into the cave. *** Another light glowed near Sakura and Yue. The faced this one too. A beam of light just sat there until a figured appeared in it. The figure was fuzzy but became clearer. It was Eriol. "Eriol?" Sakura gasped. "How." "I'm using a spell to create a hologram so we can communicate but it won't last long. Everyone just wanted to wish you good luck. So, good luck and come back safely. Now you have other people who wish to speak to you." He smiled and ducked away. Tomoyo suddenly appeared in the light. She had a worried expression. "Sakura, you be careful alright?" Tomoyo ordered. "Both of you have to come back safely!" "Don't worry Tomoyo, I will." Sakura assured her, sounding more confident than she felt. "You better!" Tomoyo gave a watery smile and left. Touya appeared next. "Monster are you okay?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "That's good so keep it that way." He looked over at Yue. "You better take care of her." He glared at Yue. "I will Touya." Yue replied solemnly. "Good." Touya coughed. He left as well. Nakuru was next. "Hey you two!" She said slyly and winked at Sakura, who blushed. Yue didn't seem to notice. "I wish I was there to help!" She squealed. Spinal Sun flittered over to her shoulder and sat down. "Ya right. You just want to be there so you can be a pest." He muttered. "Oh shut up!" Nakuru growled. "Well anyways good luck!" She went back to her cheerful self. "Yes, be careful!" Spinal Sun agreed. Kero, (Cerobearous) walked in next. "I telling you right now! If either of you don't come back out I kill whoever is around. You have to be strong Sakura. As for Yue, protect her for the both of us now." "We'll come back Kero, I promise!" Sakura smiled with tears falling down her cheeks at the same time. "You better kid." Kero scrunched up his nose. "And I will be there to protect her." Yue told his 'brother'. Kero disappeared. Eriol showed up again. "Well Sakura, the spell is running out so once again, be careful and good luck." The light disappeared. Sakura was crying again. "Sakura are you all right?" Yue asked her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sakura sniffed back her tears. "Yes, I'm fine. I have to be okay so I can beat Shatano because all of my friends are counting on me! It was great to hear them." Sakura got her smile back. "Well in that case we need to find a way to fight him." Yue pointed out. "Oh ya." Sakura sighed and slumped down to the floor. Yue sat down next to her. Out of nowhere a black piece of paper flew at them. It was folded up. Sakura caught it and unfolded it. On the paper was a message in silver ink. Dear Sakura, Welcome to my humble abode. I hope you are enjoying your stay. If you aren't scared then go down the tunnel to your left. It will lead you to me. Shatano  
  
"I can't go Yue! I don't have my powers!" Sakura exclaimed. "There is a way to do it Sakura." Yue said solemnly. "I could always go into your staff like I did before. That will give you the power you need to defeat him." Sakura jumped to her feet. "No way Yue! You can't! I almost lost the two of you last time! If I don't defeat Shatano you'll die!" Yue stood up too. "And if I don't, we'll both die anyways. It's our only chance! Can't you see that Sakura!" Sakura was taken aback. "Why do you care so much about defeating Shatano?" She asked. Yue put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "It's not that I want to defeat him, it's because I want to protect you!" He assured her. "What!?" Sakura gasped. Then it all made sense. Yue was the only one that could possibly be her secret admirer. He was more protective of her lately and was acting really weird around her too. 'Why didn't I see it before?' She thought. "Yue.you're the one." She whispered. "Yes." Yue nodded. "I'm your secret admirer." He paused and waiting for the reaction from Sakura. 'She probably despises me now.' He thought. "Oh Yue!" Sakura cried and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his robes. "I hoped it was you! I really, REALLY hoped it was you!" She told him. "Uh." Yue was shocked. She shared his feelings unlike Clow had. Was that possible? "Sakura, I will help you by going into you staff. Now say your incantation and I will go in." He told her and stepped away. "But Yue!" Sakura shouted as tears flooded from her eyes. "Now Sakura." He demanded. Sakura gulped and hesitantly held up her key. "Oh key that gather's powers from the sun, the moon and stars, release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" She called out. Yue closed his eyes and concentrated his energy on the staff. At the end of the incantation he was gone. Sakura held the staff with both her hands and starred at it. 'I must defeat him for Yue." She gulped again and ran down the tunnel. She finally came to an opening. Sitting across from her was Shatano. 'I'll probably only have enough power for two cards so I have to chose wisely.' She thought. "So, you accepted my offer!" Shatano gave Sakura and evil grin. "Did I really have a choice?" Sakura spat. "No.not really." He stood up. "Now.we fight." 'How am I supposed to fight him without hurting Kyle?' Sakura pondered in her brain. 'I'd have to split them in.half.' A smile crept along her face. 'I'll catch him off guard and use the half card!' "So? Are you up to a little hand-to-hand combat? We'll just call it a warm-up." She suggested. "I'll humor you little card girl. Then we fight for real!" Shatano and Sakura then went into an all out martial arts fight. They we both even until Sakura landed a roundhouse kick in his stomach. He paused. This was Sakura's opening in. She called out the half card. Her staff changed into a glaive like the one the card held. She swung it at Shatano. "NO!" He shouted as loud as he could. Kyle's body fell back and the black shadow known as Shatano came out. "Blast you girl! I, Shatano, the king of darkness will kill you!" He cried. "No you won't!" Sakura laughed. If you are the king of darkness, then I know you're one weakness! Light!" Sakura pulled out the light card and aimed it straight at Shatano. "No! IT CAN'T BE! This little girl can't defeat me!!!!!!!!!!" He cried as his 'body' began to disappear until he was gone completely. "Consider yourself defeated." She huffed as she fell to her knees. "Good job Sakura." A male voice groaned. Sakura looked up to see Kyle sitting up. "Yes Sakura good job." Another voice said behind her. She turned around to see Yuki at the entrance of the opening. "Yuki! Kyle you're both okay!" She smiled. She jumped up. "But." She looked down at her staff that was on the ground. Yue was still not there. 'Is he stuck in there forever?' She wondered. "Are you looking for me?" She heard Yue's voice. She looked behind her and Yue stood there; his arms wide open. "YUE!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and swore he would never let her go. "You were amazing." He whispered into her hair. "Really Yue?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him. "Yes really." He smiled. (AGAIN!?) Their faces got closer to each other's by the second until their lips met. It was Sakura's first kiss, but this one blew all of the other's away. "Um.I missed something didn't I?" Kyle blinked at the couple. "Ya." Yuki smiled. "Who are you anyways?" Kyle asked Yuki. "I'll explain later." Yuki said as the two of them walked to the exit of the cave. The two broke their kiss not long after the two left. Now they just stood their starring at each other. "Thank-you for helping me Yue." Sakura told him. "I'll always be there for you." Yue assured. "Now let's go see the other's." He led Sakura to the end of the cave. "Wait!" Sakura said and ran back to grab the shadow cards which had been left by Shatano. THEN they walked out. *** All the other's waited outside of the cave anxiously. Then Yuki and Kyle walked out. "Are you two all right?" Touya asked them. (Aiming the question at Yuki though.) "Where is Sakura ?" Kero asked. "Oh.they're coming." Yuki snickered. "Oh and for a warning, Yue and I have been separated. That's why Sakura lost her powers but they'll come back to her." Yuki explained to them. Tomoyo giggled. "ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted in excitement. "What is it?" Eriol wondered. "Oh nothing." She said innocently. Sakura and Yue then came out, walking hand-in-hand. (Everyone was surprised Tomoyo hadn't exploded from excitement yet. "A young woman, chained to her destiny and a man with a heart of ice shall go in, but two angels of love shall emerge. This shall bring the end to the Shadow cards, and the Clow cards will reign once more. That is the prophecy of it all." Nakuru said in a serious and quiet tone. "You know the prophecy?" Kero said, eyes boggling. Nakuru looked at him with a stupid grin on her face. "Of course I do! My master is kind of the reincarnated Clow Reed you know!" She giggled. "Sakura must have been the young woman." Tomoyo smiled. "And Yue is the man." Eriol continued. Suddenly the box with the shadow cards flew up into the air. It exploded into a ton of silver dust that glittered in the morning light. The glitter swirled around Yue and Sakura and disappeared into the sky. "Beautiful." Sakura said in awe. "Just like someone I know." Yue squeezed Sakura's hand as he said this. "I love you my little cherry blossom." "And I love you my angel of the moon." Sakura replied.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Author's notes: Well that's it. I finally finished it! Did you like it at all? I hope it was a good enough ending for all of you out there! Please review! 


	11. DVD version of CBD! The Deleted Scenecha...

Cherry Blossom Destiny  
Chapter Eight  
~Selene Serenity~  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS it is property of CLAMP. (Though I do wish I own Yue ...anyways... *blushes*) This story does belong to me so please don't steal it!  
  
Author's notes: Me back again! This'll be an interesting chapter. He he he. So much to write, so much Y+S to write about. What's a girl to do? Well anyways...this is going to be a rather interesting chapter so if you don't have a good sense of humor I suggest that you leave. Lets get to the story.  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
A week passed and Sakura had caught a few more cards. There had only been a couple more sightings of Shatano and he had stopped attending classes. Yue had gone to his cold, no laughing ways, much to Sakura's dismay.   
That day she sat in the living room, contemplating ways of making him smile on again. 'He's so much better when he's happy.' She thought. 'And cuter.' Her subconscious reminded her. Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'I did NOT just think of that!' She told herself.   
Touya sat on the couch across from where Sakura sat and starred at her. Kero on the other hand was sitting next to Sakura, enjoying his first pudding since the bet.   
Suddenly it came to her. Sakura knew how to make him laugh. She jumped out of her seat. Kero and Touya jumped up as well at her sudden movement. "What is it Sakura?" Kero asked.  
"I know how to make Yue laugh again!" Sakura shouted and dashed out of the house.  
"I don't believe it." Touya sighed as he flopped back on his chair when Sakura left.   
"What don't you believe?" Kero asked.  
"Sakura loves Yue." Touya stuttered.   
"What?" Kero choked on his pudding. "Then that means..." He started, but paused.  
"That means what?" Touya demanded.  
"It means that Yue's efforts weren't that useless." Kero finished.  
"Huh?" Touya blinked.  
"Yue's the one who's been giving Sakura all those gifts." Kero explained himself. "But how can you tell Sakura loves him?" He asked.  
"Do you notice how she's been going out of her way to make Yue happy, or to not let him think she's a wimp?" Touya pointed out.  
"That's true." Kero agreed. "This should be interesting." He said under his breath.  
Touya just sighed.  
***  
Sakura was lucky and bumped into Yuki at the park.   
"Hey Sakura!" Yuki smiled. "So, do you want to see my new watch?" He asked.  
"Sure!" Sakura smiled. Yuki showed her. "That's cool." She said in awe.  
"Thanks." Yuki replied. "Was there something you needed though?"  
"Yuki, may I please talk to Yue." She told him.  
"All right Sakura." Yuki nodded and changed into Yue.   
"Yes Mistress?" Yue asked.   
"What was that?" Sakura put her hand to her ear and leaned closer to him.   
"Yes...Sakura?" He rolled his eyes.  
"I think something's going on over there!" Sakura said, pointing to the other end of the park. "Could you check it out for me?" She asked.   
"I suppose so." Yue agreed and walked ahead of Sakura.  
Sakura silently walked behind Yue until she was inches away. Then she went in for the kill. She pounced on him and tickled him on the sides. "Wha?" Yue cried as he was toppled over by Sakura. He laughed as Sakura tickled him. Sakura jumped back after hearing him laugh.   
"Ha! I made you laugh again!" She said triumphantly.  
"I don't think so!" Yue grinned slyly. He leaped at her and tickled her until both of them were in an all out tickle war. Yue went in for the final blow and tickled Sakura on her back. She laughed and fell to the ground, but brought Yue down with her. She lay on her back with Yue just above her. They were so close that Sakura could feel Yue's breath on her face. So close that they could ki....  
A light glowed around Yue. It was so bright that Sakura had to close her eyes. She could feel the light slowly die away so she opened her eyes again to see Yue still so close to her but...  
Sakura cracked up laughing when she saw Yue. "What is it?" Yue asked. "What's so funny?  
She continued to laugh and rolled on to her side. She pointed to the pond. "Look, pond, reflection. She choked.  
Yue crawled over to the pond and peered in to see his reflection. Only he was 15 years old! "What!?" Yue gasped. "This can't be happening!" He looked back at Sakura. "I haven't been 15 in about a thousand years! I am NOT going through it again!"  
"Yue, something has got to be going on. It has to be a shadow card." Sakura said, calming him. "We better find the others." They both stood up and began to walk to Sakura's house.  
"Sakura!" They heard Meling and Syaoran behind them. Sakura and Yue turned around to find Syaoran and Meling; only they were both ten years old.  
"Not you guys too!" Sakura gasped.  
"What do you mean us too?" Syaoran asked. "I thought we were the only ones like this."  
Sakura could only try to hold in her laughter and point at Yue. Syaoran and Meling starred at Yue for a moment and gawked at him. They then closed their mouths and threw their heads back with laughter. "Oh shut up." Yue grumbled. "Can we just get going?" He sighed.  
"Ya, we should get over to my house and call the others." Sakura agreed.  
"Hold it!" Meling cried.   
"What's wrong?" Syaoran wondered.  
"How come Sakura's still the same!? She's still 15!" Meling demanded. She marched over to Sakura. "Well Kinomoto, what's the deal? Why haven't you de-aged!?"   
"Um...uh." Sakura stuttered with a nervous smile on. As soon as Meling shouted at her, a light began to glow over her. When the light faded she was 10 as well.  
"Never mind..." Meling sweat-dropped.  
They all started back to Sakura's place. By the time they got there Sakura, Meling and Syaoran were 6 and Yue was 11. "This is just perfect." Yue snarled. As they reached the door they heard someone thumping their way to the door from inside.   
Touya swung the door open. Touya was now 11 as well. "Sakura! What is going on!?" He demanded. Suddenly he froze and saw Yue. A sly grin slid across his face and then he burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! Yue's 11! Just like me!"  
Yue flung his arms up into the air in frustration. "I can't take this anymore!"  
"Oh calm down Yue, would you." Sakura sighed. She ran inside and called Tomoyo. Sonomi picked up.  
"Oh hello, this is Sakura."  
"Why hello Sakura!"   
"Is Tomoyo home?"  
"No she went her friend Eriol's house."  
"Oh all right." Sakura snickered when she said friend for Sakura knew Tomoyo and Eriol were much more than friends. "Thank-you. Good-bye." She hung up.   
"Tomoyo's at Eriol's house so we should get over there now!" Sakura told the others. She dashed to the stairs. "KERO! Get down here we have to go to Eriol's house!" She called.  
Kero fluttered downstairs. He was still the same stuffed animal size. Syaoran had also walked to the stairs. "Hey! How come he's the same?" He asked.  
"Kero please change into your true form." Sakura stated. Kero did so and he was merely a small cub.   
"What in the world!? I'm a baby for crying out loud!" Kero cried.  
Syaoran and Sakura only snickered in reply.  
"We're going to have to fly you know." Yue pointed out. "If we just walk we'll never make it in time. We'll all be taken out of existence."  
"Then let's get going." Sakura agreed. She pulled out the fly card. Her staff seemed a little heavy though... Her wings appeared. Kero managed to carry Syaoran and Yue carried Meling.   
"Touya, what about you?" Sakura asked. "Your too big for me to carry."  
"Don't worry. I'll stay here." Touya assured her. "But you better find a way to fix this." He winked.  
Sakura smiled and nodded and they all took off.  
Halfway through their journey over Yue became a little slower. "What's wrong?" Meling asked him.  
"These robes are getting awfully heavy." He announced.  
"Well then why don't you take some of them off?" Everyone starred at her after that comment. Sakura blushed. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I mean just take off some of the outer layers. Oh jease! I'm so sorry. I can't believe I even suggested that. I, uh, um...."  
"Sakura! Just stop..." Kero sweatdropped.  
Yue took Sakura's advice and took a few pieces of his robes off. "Your right Sakura. This is much lighter.  
Innocent bystanders were walking down the road and pieces of robes fell on their head. "What is going on!?" They shouted.   
For some reason Yue kept changing faster than the others. Just as they walked into Eriol's house he became and toddler. He tried to talk but nothing came out. Kero started laughing hysterically. "That's great. We better get Yue some diapers! He might just need them!" Kero rolled over laughing.   
Out of now where some of Yue's crystals shot at Kero. "OW!" He screamed in pain and gave Yue an evil glare.  
You found a marker and a piece of paper and began scribbling something down. When he finished he handed it to Kero. It read....Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I still can't clobber you! Yue gave him and evil smile.  
"Eriol! What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
"Well it's obviously either the time or return card...but which one?" Eriol pondered.  
Sakura thought back on the day from the very beginning. 'I talked to Touya and Kero. Left to find Yuki. Yuki showed me his new watch. I asked for Yue. I tickled him. We...well forget about that.' She blushed. 'He de-aged....wait! Why was it Yue who de-aged first?'  
"That's it!" Sakura shouted. She walked over to Yue. Yue, please I need to talk to Yukito." She told him. Yue nodded and his little baby wings wrapped around him and he changed into Yuki. Yuki was a baby as well. He looked very confused. "I'll explain later." Sakura sighed. "May I see you watch?" She asked. Yuki handed her the watch. Sakura examined it more closely this time. On the face of the watch was the picture of the return card. "HA!" Sakura laughed triumphantly. She placed the watch on the ground. She held up her staff. (Which was REALLY heavy now.) "Shadow return! Return to your powers confined! Shadow return!" The return figure flew out of the watch and immediately turned into a card.  
A bright light shined in the entire room and it soon disappeared. When it did everyone was his or her proper age. "Sakura! You did it!" Kero cried happily. He was very glad to be big again.   
***  
Sakura flopped on to her bed the next day after school, exhausted. From the corner of her eye she swore she saw Kyle at her window. She turned to have a good look but no one was there. Sakura shook her head. 'Great...I'm hallucinating.' She thought. "I'll just put on some music." She announced to absolutely no one. She placed a CD in her boom box and turned it on. She then went back to her bed and started doing her homework.  
About five minutes later, Sakura suddenly got the urge to dance. She shot off the bed and started dancing around the room. 'What am I doing?' She thought. 'Why can't I stop dancing?' Ten minutes later she was exhausted. She could barely speak at the moment. 'Someone...please help...'  
***  
Yukito was on his way over to Sakura and Touya's house to have dinner with them. (AGAIN! lol) Suddenly Sakura's voice rang through his and Yue's mind. "Someone...please help..." Her voice faded away.  
'I take it I'll be leaving now." Yuki grinned as he mind-spoke to Yue.  
'Yes...shut up.' Yue replied. He and Yue changed and Yue flew to Sakura's bedroom window. When he got there Sakura was twirling all around the room.  
"What are you doing Sakura?" He asked.  
At that moment Sakura turned around so she saw Yue at her balcony window. "Yue! I can't stop dancing! I think it's the song card!" Sakura cried.  
Yue walked in and right over to Sakura. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her but instead his feet started in the same movement as Sakura's. Now they were holding hands and dancing around Sakura's room together.  
"What's going on?" Yue asked.  
"I told you already. And you touched me so the spell must have affected you as well." Sakura explained.  
Kero burst into the room holding a cup of pudding. "What are you two doing!????" He gasped.  
"Kero! It's not what it looks like!" Sakura blushed. "The song card is MAKING us dance."  
"Well then stop!" Kero laughed he began to fly over to them.  
"I wouldn't do..." Yue started. Kero landed right on Sakura's shoulder. "That..." He sighed. Kero flopped on to the bed and started dancing in circles.   
"I think I'm going to barf up my pudding!" He groaned.  
"Not on my bed you're not!" Sakura shouted.  
"Well hurry up and break the spell!" Kero retorted.  
"How do I do that?" Sakura wondered. "Well I'm assuming the card has possessed my CD player. So if I had my key I could use a card on it!"  
"Where's your key?" Yue asked.  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Um...On the kitchen table downstairs."  
"Oh brother..." Kero and Yue sighed.   
"Hey Sakura! You can move the CD player easily can't you?" Kero wondered. Sakura nodded. "Then we can carry downstairs, seeing as I doubt it will just let us leave..." He explained.  
"That's a great idea!" Sakura smiled at Kero. Yue and Sakura danced over to the CD player. Sakura picked it up and tried shutting it off first but it didn't work. The three of them all started downstairs next. They waltz right into the kitchen where Touya and Fujitaka sat talking.   
"What in the world!?" The two of them cried, Touya louder than Fujitaka.  
Sakura grabbed her key from the table. As they danced back upstairs Sakura called back. "Shadow card! I'll explain later!"  
When they got back in the room Sakura managed to dance and call out her staff at the same time. "Oh key that gathers powers from the sun, the moon and star, release the staff that I may use against the cards that he will chose!" She then grabbed the shield card from out of the Clow book. "The shadow of night is upon us now so I call upon the cards of Clow! Shield card release your powers now!" A shield formed around the CD player and the three all collapsed to the floor, breathless.  
"I've never been so dizzy in my life..." Kero heaved. He now had the dizzy spiral eyes.  
Sakura stood up. She held her staff foreword. "Shadow Song! Return to your powers confined! Shadow Song!" The shadow song card floated over to Sakura as well as the shield card.  
Author's notes: End of chapter! What did you think? Did you like it? Hm.........? Well the last chapter shall hold the last card for Sakura to capture...and it's not a usual card. Its one I made up! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Byiiiie! 


End file.
